Legend of the moon
by dork with chalk
Summary: What happens when the one you love was the reason for your broken home? Meet Elspeth Argent;Allison's estranged cousin, when Elspeth's parents go missing she is forced to live with Allison's family in Beacon Hills. She hates the place and better yet the group of teenagers she can't seem to avoid,will she figure out there secret? Or her families? :-D Enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other than my own character and slightly AU timeline Enjoy!

I remember playing at a pond, with my cousin; Alison. She had her dark hair pulled into a braid off to the side. Our parents were up near the hill, talking and chatting about us growing up too fast. Oh and Aunt Kate. Laughing at me, Alison pushed me playfully as we paddled in the knee deep pond. Laughing at her, I splashed her with water wetting her pretty pink dress. Laughing at me, she splashed water back at me. Coughing out a laugh, I continued to splash water at her.

"Elspeth!" she laughed, continuing to splash water at me.

Laughing, we stopped splashing each other. Both of us drenched, my green dress soaked and her pink one just as soaked. Laughing, she smiled at with her gappy teeth.

"You're my best friend" she said happily.

I laughed "I wish we didn't have to move" I said bitterly.

Alison laughed and hugged me "we'll see each other again, best friends forever!" she smiled.

A low growl rumbled from the forest near where Alison and I were playing, both confused we looked to the growl to see whose tummy was rumbling. Standing not fifteen meters from us was a creature with a long snout and an animalistic face. Sharp nails raking down a tree, looking directly at us. Stepping back, Alison and I clinging to each other we looked at the creature.

"Mummy!" Alison screamed loudly.

The creatures eyes honed in on Alison, she was shivering. Hearing a frantic rush of our parents coming to save us, the creature as quick as it came turned and fled into the night. First to reach us was my father. His eyes were wide, scooping us up in either arm he looked around frantically. Frowning, he wasn't looking for what was wrong. He was searching for where it was.

"It headed South, get the girls inside Natalie" my father said, almost throwing me and Alison into my mother's arm.

Running into the house, she locked the doors behind her. Assessing both of us, she looked at us with worrisome eyes.

"Did he touch you?" she fussed, looking over Alison and I.

Shaking out heads, she sighed in relief. Hugging us both "Don't ever wonder too far away again" she said, squeezing us tighter.

That was the last day I saw Alison, she moved and all our promises and memories were soon forgotten. I don't know about her, but the creature that stood before us fascinated me more than anything I'd ever known.

- 12 years later-

"Mum!" I yelled out, rummaging through the pile of clothes on my bed in search of my favourite pair of jeans.

"Elspeth, one does not yell at her mother, she simply finds her and speaks to her" my mother said, walking into my room with my favourite pair of jeans in hand.

Smiling, I grabbed them from her. Kissing her on the cheek, I smiled "Thanks mum"

Rushing to get to the bathroom before my father used all the hot water. Brushing out my long dyed hair, I wrapped my hair up in a towel tightly and wiped away the fog that had appeared on my mirror. Looking at myself, I took a deep breath and smiled. A small piece of my coloured hair peeked from the side of my towel.

Rushing to get from the house was a normal occurrence in the Argent household. Well, our branch anyway. Kissing the top of my father's head as he read a email from his laptop, I had a piece of toast in one hand and my car keys mashing into the toast in the same hand.

"Bye, be home later love you!" I called out, rushing from the house.

My day flew by quickly, I was top of my class and worked a part-time job at the local aquarium and managed to work a impossible relationship with my long time boyfriend; Kennedy. After grabbing an early dinner with Kennedy, as the sun was beginning to hide behind the mountains I finally made my way home pulling into the driveway I frowned. Both of my parents cars where in the driveway, but the entire house was in complete darkness.

Locking the car, I headed up to the front door. We lived on a busy street, so there was always someone around or a car driving down the street. Unlocking the door, I dropped my keys in the basket beside the entrance.

"Mum, dad?" I called out.

Silence.

"If this is a joke, it's not cool!" I called out.

Flicking on the lights beside the door, I sucked in a deep breath. The entire living room and dining room had been destroyed. Paintings ripped down, couches strewn across the entire place. Taking two steps into the lounge room, I looked around in complete shock.

Pulling out my phone, I called my parents cells both five times each. Each time going to voicemail, my heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to jump from my chest. Looking down at my phone, I noticed a unread message. Opening it, I read the text several times before the words sunk into my brain.

Mum – Elspeth, listen to me. Do not come home, I need you to get in your car and Drive to your Aunt and Uncle's in Beacon Hills. Do not disobey me, this is serious. Do you understand; do not go home and if you by any chance do. Pack what you can and leave, spend no more than fifteen minutes there. Stay safe, we love you.

Not risking my chances of grabbing anything, I did as my mother said. Grabbing my car keys, I fled from my house. Running to my blue Mazda, I flung open the car door and dived inside. Locking all the doors, I stuck the keys in the ignition. Backing from the house, I took one final look at my home.

Chilling me to the bone, I dared not believe what I saw. Two red eyes peering down at my car, lurking in what was my bedroom, it was waiting patiently for me.

Slamming on the accelerator, my car skidded down the street. My emotions running wild, I felt tears brimming my eyes. I didn't know what was going on; if this was a joke my parents had a extremely wicked sense of humour.

Beacon Hills was only a few hours' drive away. I'd be there before it could be classed as too late to arrive at your family's house. Taking deep breath, I rolled down my window let the cold winter air wash over my face. Flicking on the radio also, I turned up my burnt CD that my friend made for me the day I got my car. I hadn't even thought of my friends, they were gone too. Well, I was gone but to me they were gone. Kennedy also, if something was going on it's safe to say that I can't go back.  
-

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just a little set up for ya By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering ha ha )


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to a garage, I took a deep breath. I had just passed the official town boarder and passed a sign telling me I was officially in Beacon Hills and to 'stay safe and have fun!' Pulling up to the fuel bowse, I sighed and grabbed my bag from the seat beside me. Opening my fuel tank, I watched in my review mirror a sleek car pull up behind me. Getting out, I shut the door behind me and sighed. Grabbing the gas from the bowser I quickly began to fill up my car. Not paying any attention to the people around, I eyed of the sleek black car. I hadn't seen headlights behind me for hours, but he was only a few short minutes behind me pulling in. I watched as a young blond girl, with a evil smirk on her lips get from the car. Followed by two other young teens got out after her, catching eye contact with the more slender boy I was greeted by a sneer in my direction. I laughed and arched and eyebrow at him before looking away. Putting the hose back in the holder, I pulled out my wallet from my bag and stuffed the bag back into my car and headed inside to pay for my gas.

The three teens were laughing when I entered the little store, again locking eyes with the slender boy. He looked at me smugly, I frowned. What happened to small town hospitality? Grabbing a energy drink from the fridge, I passed a rack full of chips. Grabbing a packet along the way, I paid no attention to the three teens who were laughing and by the sounds of it. Breaking whatever they could find.

The young Chinese man behind the counter looked at me with worry across his face. I shot him a sympathetic look.

"Number three, how much damage do you think they're going to cause?" I asked casually, keeping my voice low.

He shrugged "Not too much hopefully, they're here every night I swear" he said casually with his voice low.

"You can always go Jackie Chan on them ya know?" I replied, opening my wallet.

He chuckled at me "Wrong country but close; that'll be $25.50" he said, with a polite smile.

Handing him the correct change, I waved goodbye to the man and didn't spare a second glance to the teens. Waiting out by the sleek car was a older man, fitter and definitely good looking. He shot me a hard look as if he knew I was speaking about the teens. Looking at him indifferently I shot him a sarcastic smile before swinging open my door and getting in the car.

Before I took off, I scrolled through my phone until I found the contact I was searching for. Holding the phone up to my ear, I awaited the rings patiently. After five rings I heard the groggy voice of my distant cousin; Alison.

"Hello?" she moaned, I took a deep breath.

"Alison?" I stated, she groaned a 'yes'.

"Um, it's Elspeth, you're ahh..." I said, losing my train of thought.

"Cousin, Elspeth of course I know you, what's up?" she said, sounding more awake.

"Um funny thing, I'm in Beacon Hills and I kinda need a place to stay" I said my voice cracking.

When I arrived at Alison's place, I took a deep breath and turned off my car. Waiting out the front was a woman I hadn't seen since I was five. My aunt; I smiled slightly at her as I got from the car. Locking it behind me, I met her halve way up the path to her house. Wrapping my in a tight hug, I laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Hello darling" she said cool.

"Hello, I'm very sorry I came unannounced" I said, pushing away from her.

She smiled "I was surprised when Alison told me you were on your way, but you are always welcome here" she said.

I bit my lip and laughed dryly.

"Good because...I don't know how to put this but um, woo" I said, breathing out loudly.

She frowned "Come on Elspeth spit it out" she said, encouraging me.

"My parents are gone." I stated, she looked at me like I'd spoken Chinese.

"I beg your pardon" she said, I shrugged.

"I came home after work tonight; both cars were in the driveway. Inside the entire house had been turned over completely and then I read my mother's message telling me to run and come straight here... which I did" I said, leaving out the red eyes.

Flaring her nostrils her face fell into a hard empty shell.

"Come inside and speak to Chris" she said, pulling me inside.

Waiting inside patiently was Alison and my Uncle. I was pleasantly surprised to my Grandpa sitting on the seat with a smirk on his face. I smiled at him lightly.

"Chris, Gerard; please join me in the kitchen" my Aunt said casually, walking briskly into the kitchen.

Leaving Alison and I alone for the first time to speak to each other since we were five, looking at me she smiled.

"It's nice to see you again" she said, waving at me awkwardly.

I smiled back "Yeah, it's been awhile" I replied, looking around not knowing what to say.

"Darling" I heard my Aunt call; looking up she was smiling at us.

"Alison would you show Elspeth her bed tonight please" she said sickly sweet, Alison nodded.

"Oh one more thing Elspeth, when you were home was their anything odd about your loungeroom?" she asked, I frowned.

"Not really, but whatever it was it ripped the wall into shreds" I replied, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, sweet dreams Elspeth" she replied, before disappearing around the corner back into the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs, Alison showed me to my room. It was a nice room, the guest room with a small bathroom for me to use. I smiled at Alison walking to my bed for the night.

"Um, you're my size tomorrow you can borrow something of mine to wear" she said, leaning against the door frame.

I nodded at her "Thanks, sweet dreams" I replied, sitting down on the bed.

She smiled "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning. Do you want to go out and get coffee and catch up?" she offered, I shrugged.

"Um sure, if I can. Who knows I might be whisked away again" I said, laughing lightly.

"Best friends forever right?" she said, I looked up at her through my fringe.

Laughing I sighed "Those were the days" I replied.

"I wore pink" she said.

"I wore a dress" I laughed back.

"Get some sleep, you look like you've had a rough night" she said, before waving her final good-bye and shutting the door behind her.

I didn't sleep that night, well if I did it was only for a couple of minutes between the horrid thoughts that crept into my mind. The one that kept my frozen most of the night was the red eyes peering at me from my window. It was waiting for me to come into my room, to kill me? Kidnap me? Maul me? All these questions swirled around my head for hours. The next thing I knew was my Aunt knocking on my door to wake me up in the morning. Coming in she shot me a kind look, sitting on the bed beside me I shuffled over and sat up to face her. She was a hard woman, very sheltered and tough according to my mother.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess" I mumbled.

"Well make you some coffee to help you with that hmm" she said, patting my leg.

"Okay" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Elspeth, I just want to ask you a few questions" she said soothingly.

Nodding at her, she continued "Did you parents ever have any certain herb or flower around the house at all times?"

I shrugged "We always had a fresh batch of Tulips on the kitchen table" I replied, she laughed.

"What about any rooms that you were forbidden to go into?" she asked, I frowned.

"I'm not two, if you're talking about their collection of weaponry in the basement. They liked to collect quirky things I guess" I groaned, placing my head down to rest on my arms leaning against my knees that were pulled into my chest.

"So they had a collection, did they add to that collection or rearrange it nightly?" she asked.

I frowned "Um, not really... I was barely home, I worked all the time and when I wasn't working I was with friends or cooped up in my room doing assignments" I replied.

She nodded and flashed me a smile "Well, sweetie you can borrow Alison's clothes today and you are welcome here for as long as you want" she said.

I smiled and nodded "Thanks"

After showering, I pushed my hair behind my shoulder; I sighed and grabbed the cream towel from the small cupboard. Borrowing a pair of Alison's jeans and a purple hoodie, I pulled my hair into a side braid. Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my things, I jogged down the stairs to be greeted by a more enthusiastic Alison. She smiled at me.

"Hey, are you ready to head off?" she said, I frowned at her.

"What?" I asked, she sighed slightly.

"Coffee" she said, I chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry! Yeah, sure" I replied.

"Everybody gets one" she laughed, stealing a smile.

Waving goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle, we chose to use my car as it was the only car out. Getting in the car, I looked to Alison.

"Well were too?" I asked, she chuckled.

"Uh, if you take a right up here and follow it down we'll reach a little cafe that I go to all the time" she replied, looking down to her phone.

"Oakey dokey" I replied, she chuckled.

Sitting down we ordered out coffee before falling into easy chat.

"Thank-you" I said to the waiter as he passed us our drinks.

Turning to Alison, I tapped my mug whilst looking around. Although we fell into easy chat, it died even quicker.

"So how is Beacon Hills, you guys didn't move here too long ago and it's looks as if I'll be staying for a bit" I said casually, sipping my drink.

She shrugged "It's interesting, the people here are..." she said.

"Interesting?" I offered, she chuckled.

"More than you know" she stated.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering ha ha J)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm dedicating this chapter to a reader ( Azalie-Kauriu ) as you alerted me to my mistake ha ha. I by accident clicked the file underneath my original chapter ha ha :) So, thank-you very much!

Lunch with Alison was nice, although it had been twelve years after fifteen minutes of awkward small talk. If soon felt as if no time had passed and again we were two five year olds pretending to be mermaids in the pool in my backyard. We were on our third cup of coffee when her phone began to ring, smiling she apologized and quickly answered the phone.

"Scott, it better be an emergency" she said.

I frowned, she smiled and laughed into the phone "I love you too, but if my parents see this you're dead" she said.

Wow, they must really not like this Scott kid. Hanging up she smiled at me and attempted to pick up the conversation with me. Laughing dryly I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What did lover boy that was so wrong that they have to scan your phone calls" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

She shrugged and chuckled nervously "One too many crying nights about petty fights I guess"

"Oh come on now, I'm sure that's not why daddy and mummy hate Scott" I heard a sultry voice purr from across the small cafe.

Turning my eyes quickly fell on a purring blonde, the one from the gas station last night. Resisting the urge to mouth off, I stayed quiet watching her with a uncaring stare.

"Erica" Alison started.

Cocking her head to the smile, she smirked "Alison, are you going to introduce me to your dull looking friend" she purred.

Setting my face in an unimpressed look, I looked her over once "Elspeth" I stated, her brown eyes snapping to me.

"Another Argent, you guys just keep multiplying by the double. First grandpa and now you, interesting tree you have" she said, leaning against an empty table.

I shrugged "When you're popular" I replied uncaringly.

Glancing at Alison, she was staring down the blonde with hated eyes. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"I know we all just seem to be getting along swingingly, but I'm going to have to cut this entire stare down show who is the Alpha female short. But it was nice meeting you Erica" I said, standing up and grabbing my handbag.

Catching on the table, the strap of my bag snapped. Sending my wallet and phone skidding across the floor, I groaned and moved forward to grab my things. Shooting down before me was a pale hand, glancing up I was face to face with the slender boy from last night. Holding my wallet and phone in either hand with a smirk on his face he held them out towards me.

"Thank-you" I said, grabbing the things and not sparing them a second glance.

"No worries" he smirked, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Erica, tall person" I said, nodding at them two.

"It's Isaac" he replied, I shrugged.

"I don't care" I replied, walking away stuffing my wallet and phone in my bag.

Jogging to catch up with me, Alison shot me a confused look. I shrugged "Last night I was at the gas station and them two and their two hoon buddies were there and making a mess of the store and being plain jerks" I replied.

She laughed and nodded "Yeah that sounds like them" she replied.

"Woo, jealous of your friendship" I replied sarcastically, she laughed and shook her head.

"Elspeth!" she said, pushing me.

After coffee we decided to go shopping, buying a few luxury items for myself which spend halve of last week's pay check. But hey, who knew when I was going to get back home to get my stuff. Or even when I was getting to go home, pulling into the driveway I heard Alison release a little gasp.

Standing waiting for her was a young guy with dark hair. He smiled brightly when he saw her get from the car. Almost diving from the car, the moment I pulled up and slowed down enough. Wrapping her up in a hug she laughed and kissed him passionately. Looking away in respect, I gathered my things and got from the car. Laughing, he smiled over at me.

"Hey, I don't think we've met I'm Scott" he said kindly, I smiled.

"Elspeth, Alison's cousin" I replied.

Whispering into his ear, Scott's smile grew bigger and then went serious before growing bigger again. Laughing lightly, I shook my head.

"I'll see you guys later" I replied, wandering up to the front of the house.

Inside waiting was my Aunt, Uncle and Grandpa having dinner, I smiled at them brightly.

"Hello darling, care to join us?" My Aunt asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I'll just put these upstairs" I said, moving towards the stairs.

"Oh Elspeth, one thing whilst you were out today Chris and I discussed a few things and starting on Monday you will be enrolled into Beacon Hills High school, Gerard is the principal so it was easy to get you in" My aunt called, stopping me on the stairs.

I frowned and nodded "Um okay thank-you but I was hoping something other than my education would have been discussed about what happened" I mumbled.

"We have Elspeth and until we have figured out what has happened to your parents, you education and well being is in our upmost priority at the moment" My Uncle said with a smile.

I nodded "Then why haven't you called someone, the police maybe?" I asked.

Standing up and looking at me with a burrowed brow my Grandpa shook his head "Because you know as much as us that the police can't do a thing, speak with more respect to the ones that give you a roof. Go wash up, dinner will be cleared in ten minutes"

Taken back by his sudden rudeness, I dropped my eyes and nodded "Yes" I mumbled, before running up the stairs.

Shutting the door behind me, I locked it and through my things on my bed. Taking a deep breath, I sighed and shrugged. He was right; I needed to speak to them with more respect... Throwing myself down on the bed, I moaned lightly as the mattress folded around me cocooning me in a wondrous and warm blanket and gave me the sense of complete safety. With two days worth of information and horrible thoughts came crashing down on me and I fell into a coma like slumber.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering ha ha J)


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping and sleeping everyday of the weekend, I avoided most people with only indulging in small talk. The only person I really spoke to was Alison, she'd come shopping with me and told me about Scott and her parents dislike for him. I felt sorry for him; he was just a regular kid that fell in love. I knew my parents hated Kennedy with a firing passion but they never forbid me to speak to him. They knew they'd lose me that way.

Getting ready for my first day of school was daunting, I didn't need to change schools really. I could live on my own at home, my job paid enough that I could scrape by paying the bills. Or I could dive into my parents saving account, I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as I stayed safe...possibly Brushing my hair thoroughly, I decided to go to a bit of effort seeing it was my first day. Curling my hair and then breaking them up I managed to succeed an 'uncared but cute' messy curl look. Wearing my favourite pair of jeans with my white tank top, I matched my shoes to go with my jacket. I had stolen Kennedy's red and black plaid shirt the day that my parents went missing, I was wearing it over my work shirt. It was a bittersweet reminder that I needed to call him tonight. Grabbing my bag, I threw it over my shoulder; I fixed it last night when nerves and emotions hit me again. Bouncing down the stairs, I came face to face with Alison who was waiting with a smile.

"You look very..." she said.

"Plaid?" I offered, she nodded at me with a goofy grin.

"Exactly, let's go" she said, linking arms.

Arriving at the school, it was already filled with teenagers running around and hanging about. Looking into the crowd, I frowned not seeing even one kid I knew. Not even Scott or the creepy gas station kids. Staying close to Alison, I walked with my head down not wanting to have the awkward stare down that most teenagers have.

"Alison, we have to talk" I heard a perky voice chirp.

Looking up, a beautiful red head with impeccable fashion sense came strutting and pushing kids out of her way. Pushing aside a kid or two, who shot stared into the back of her head. A smile across her face she bounced over to us.

"Elspeth, this is Lydia" Alison started; the redhead stopped and looked at me.

"Um, this is a private conversation" she stated at me, I arched my eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll see you later Alison" I said, pushing off and heading up into the school.

Getting to my first class was frustrating; the woman in the office was not a navigator. By the time I had gotten to my first class, I was twenty minutes late. Pushing myself in, I was greeted by a less than impressed teacher. Putting my head down, I flashed him my timetable and he allocated me a seat. Looking to who I would be partnered next to, send my embarrassed stare into an unimpressed and annoyed stare. Erica, looking at me with hungry eyes kicked the seat out beside her.

"Elspeth, it's nice to see you again" she said, as I sat down.

"At least that makes one of us" I replied sternly.

She pursed her lips and chuckled lightly "So headstrong but so weak" she stared.

I laughed "Does the bad ass slut look appeal to most people?" I offered, looking at her.

"Erica and Elspeth, you will have plenty of time at lunch to get to know each other" the teacher snapped at us.

Taking notes, Erica and I continued to banter with each other much quieter but more vicious than before. Not liking it here was becoming easier and easier, as the bell went I was the quickest from the room. Walking down the hallway, I made my way back outside to just get away from these people in general. This wasn't my school, this wasn't my town. I didn't want to be here, period.

Jogging down and crossing over the path over to my car, I unlocked it and sat in the driver's seat. Flicking on the radio, I leaned back into my seat and sighed.

"You know it would be easier for you to make friends if you didn't mope in your car" a voice I didn't know called out.

Looking up, I locked eyes with a buff teen, standing near my open door. I shrugged; he was in my last class at the back next to a less built boy.

"The people aren't really likeable here" I stated, he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're Alison's cousin aren't you?" he asked, I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, how did you-"I started.

"I play lacrosse with Scott, her on and off again boyfriend and he was talking to Stiles about you and seeing your new I did add the two" he stated, I nodded slowly.

"Stiles?" I encouraged, he stifled an eye roll at the name.

"Scott's dopey friend" he replied, I nodded.

"I'll be sure to keep a look out for him" I replied.

"I'm Jackson, but I'm sure by now you would have heard who I was" he stated, I smiled lightly.

"Elspeth, but you already knew who I was" I replied, slowly turning up my music to drown him out.

Yawning, I leaned back and pulled out my phone to text a few people. I had two from Alison, I smiled lightly.

A – Hey, meet me at the cafeteria for lunch! J

A – Get out of your car and get in here, I can see you moping and eventually reading this from here.

I laughed especially at the last one, looking up into the school. I spotted her, looking at me with her arms folded. Flashing a smile, she wouldn't see I texted her quickly.

E – I wasn't moping! I was having an interesting chat to a kid named Jackson, do you know him?

Locking my phone, I turned off my radio and sighed. Heaving myself from the car, I sighed and locked the car door. Cracking my back, I headed back up to the cafeteria.

"You don't make friends easy, do you?" the unwanted by familiar voice rang out.

Turning around, I stared down the tall boy whose sneer seemed seemingly plastered onto his face.

"No, I make friends fine" I replied.

"But you make enemies easier, don't you?" he asked, leaning against a sleek car that was pulled up at the gas station the first time I saw him.

Arching and eyebrow I laughed at him dryly "So Erica is a tough bitch gone awry with a bad attitude down packed so you must be the tough jock that relies on his sneers and cocky remarks to coexist with her. Am I correct?" I asked he chuckled.

"Who said I was a jock?" he offered.

"You can't look like that and not play some kind of sport" I replied, pushing off an turning around to meet up with Alison.

"You're right" he called out, I stopped and chuckled.

Looking over my shoulder, I shot him an obvious look "Of course I am, you're not as mysterious as you want to be"

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering ha ha J)


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into my most dreaded class, health. I felt my mood shift when I spotted Alison chatting to Scott. I had a friend! Walking over, I put my bag down next to hers and jogged over to join them two. Scott was a great guy, sweet. Too sweet almost and I finally met Stiles. Funny guy he is, full of sarcasm.

"Hey, so you have health with me?" I asked, with a smile.

Alison shook her head "No, I've got a free period. But you can hang with Scott, he's got health now" she said, looking to Scott.

I smiled "Oh, okay" I replied, smiling at him.

He smiled lightly, waving good-bye to Alison. We were called in and huddled around the teacher. Glancing around the class, my eyes stopped quickly on the two I did not want to see. Shooting a look to Scott, he was staring down the two who were seemingly unaware.

"Well, seeing we have a new student and seeing my day isn't going to get much better. The choice is yours dodge ball or dodge ball" the teacher stated, before turning and walking away.

Splitting into two teams, I was lucky enough to be with Scott and unfortunately to be with Erica. So I couldn't aim a ball at her blonde head. Stretching out, I was at the back. Hidden behind two large statured boys, hiding my little frame, beside me was Erica. Who was hunched and ready to run, I shot her a second glance.

"Lucky you're on my team Argent. But also know, Isaac has his eye on you. You won't last a minute" she purred, before the whistle sent kids in to frantic screaming and running to the six rubber balls.

Dodging three balls, I hid behind several kids making my way to the front of the line. Scooping up a red ball, I looked up and watched as three kids managed to knock out all the students one by one. Erica, Isaac and Scott; all three of them fived and spun around the small ring pegging the balls at each other, kids grumbled as they walked shamefully from the field.

Holding the ball in my hands, I watched in slight awe with the other kids as the three annihilated everybody on the field. Erica and Scott, although they didn't like each other they worked as a team aiming for no specific kids but managing to hit them but then there was Isaac. He ran with speed and aim that would put Olympians to shame. Standing back, I watched as they three of them slowly but surely knocked each other's team out.

Looking to me as a sneer crossed his face, Isaac laughed at me. Tapping the ball in his hands, counting quickly I noticed four balls surrounding him and one in his hands. I did the maths, standing between me getting pumbled by the kid was the ball I held in my hands. I took a deep breath and stared back.

"Hope you can catch" he said, stepping to the line and looking at me.

I flinched when he raised the ball to throw it three times; I sighed and looked at him "Be gentle" I called out.

He laughed, raising it to through it.

"No promises" he barked out.

The term saved by the bell had never been more ironic, as the sweet dings of class being dismissed rang throughout the gym. I sighed happily, looking over he dropped the ball. Turning away to get his bag, I smirked. Throwing the red ball, I managed which even surprised me, to hit him. Back of the head squarely, throwing my hands up in victory. A few kids chuckled as he spun around. Looking to me, I dropped my hand and pretended to scratch my head and walked away as if it wasn't me. Passing Erica and Scott, they smirked at me.

I caught the end of their conversation walking past them.

"He let her do that" Erica stated.

"You've got competition, keep it clean" Scott replied.

Meeting up with Alison after school, I decided to drop her home and go and get coffee and scout the town for a new job. Seeing I would be staying here for awhile, I wanted to have some independence. She insisted that she came with me, which was nice but also slightly inconvenient as I was hoping to use this time to call people and actually have a moment alone to have today sink into my brain.

"You could work in a coffee shop?" she offered, I shrugged.

"Eh, too beany" I replied, she laughed.

"Are you good with animals?" she asked, I laughed dryly.

"I killed my pet rock when I was a child" I replied.

"Didn't you work at an aquarium?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I was the 'don't touch the glass' girl" I replied.

"Well, where would you be willing to work?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Dude, I have no idea. I was just hoping to jag a shop that looked okay..." I replied, she nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"So, I heard you hit Isaac today" she said casually, I laughed.

"Dodge ball" I replied, she chuckled.

"So anything else interesting happen today?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Not really, I'm seated next to Erica in a class but other than that nope" I replied.

"Was Jackson...nice?" she coaxed, I looked at her.

"Well as nice as an I-drive-a-Porsche-and-have-ridiculously-good-looking-hair type of guy can be" I replied, mocking him.

"It's a nice car though" she stated, I nodded.

"Definitely, too bad the guy driving its ego is larger than the sum they paid for the damn thing" I replied, sipping my drink.

"What did you think of Scott?" she asked.

"He's a great kid, I approve" I joked, she nudged me.

"Stiles? Lydia?"She asked.

"Stiles is hilarious, one of the funniest kids I've spoken to thus far and Lydia...she's just...peachy" I replied, struggling for words to explain Lydia.

"She grows on people" she added, I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, letting it slide.

Heading home after a long day of boringness, I waved a hello to my Aunt and Uncle and skimmed by my Grandfather. Jogging upstairs, I threw my things onto my neatly made bed. Although, they told me that the guest bedroom can be officially classed as my bedroom but it wasn't my bedroom. My bedroom had my plush toys... my plush turtle that I've had since I was four. Aw, poor Mr. Franks... I missed that stupid turtle. Sighing, I plopped down on my bed and leaned back and stared at the ceiling. I missed my turtle, my friends, and my life. But more than anything, I missed my parents. So many things didn't add up, why they hadn't done anything. Sure, I was old enough to take this into my own hands. But I was only a teenager, I should be worrying about my prom date, not figuring out why the hell my parents send me a cryptic text and now I'm stuck at my estranged families home. Better yet, what the hell were the glowing eyes from my room? All these questions swirled around my head, over and over again. Sighing, I slid of the bed and changed into jogging attire.

Something I hadn't done for awhile was going for a run. I used to do track in freshman year until I met Kennedy and chose to spend time with him instead of running. Plus work and school, I couldn't fit one more thing into my life. Waving goodbye to my aunt and uncle, I plugged my earphones into my ears and blared as loud as I could possibly stand; Green Day to drown out the questions continuing to swirl through my head.

I didn't know this town too well, but I knew it well enough to ignore everybody and just run... it was something I definitely have missed.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering ha ha J) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Ha ha J


	6. Chapter 6

With my music blaring through my ears, I was basically deaf. Unable to hear the world around me, taking a path through the forest, I watched as the houses slowly faded into bush. Taking deep breaths, my hair whipping my back with each stride I pushed myself harder.

It was nightfall before I stopped running, which was stupid of me. Slowing down, I breathed heavily and tried to stop myself from passing out. I was unfit beyond belief which was upsetting; I used to be so fit it was scary. Gym junkie at heart... leaning against a tree, I pulled my earphones from my ears and sighed. Listening to the sound of the forestry around me, Beacon Hills was a large town but my old town was twice the size and I lived in Suburbia. I've only experienced forestry like this through a screen whilst watching kids attempt to kill each other in an annual game in Panem.

My cue to leave was the distinct rustling of the bush nearby, sending a shiver through my body. Looking to the source, I sighed. Because I can see in the dark, good one Elspeth! Pushing off, I headed back the way that I had came. The rustling continued, setting myself in panic mode. I set myself a steady jog.

Looking behind me, my mouth agape I couldn't fathom what was peering at me. The two red eyes that hid in my bedroom now lurked in the dark staring at me. Only catching a glimpse before it faded and rustling of the bush altering me to its new location, I did the only rational thing to do. I wasn't a fighter, so I ran. Pushing off, I ran as fast as I could possibly. Holding my breath, I felt my lungs burn in protest to my running. I really needed to get into shape, running out I heard the rustle turn into a grunt and the pounding of steps after me. Oh god!

Running and not looking behind me, I ran straight out onto the road. The screeching tires froze my body. Turning, like a stunned mullet looked at the headlights. Turning, I crouched down and shielded myself waiting for the impact.

The impact hit me, but not as intense as I thought. It was warmer than thought too; I hit the ground in a thud. The only pain radiating through my body was hip which I felt hit the gutter as I went down. Hearing a groan that wasn't mine, I peeped open my eye to see a person beside me rolling away to sit up.

Groaning, I sat up also looking to the person who saved me. His curly hair was a dead give away to the person was.

"No need to thank me" he groaned, turning to look at me.

"I didn't need saving" I replied, groaning as I attempted to sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

I looked at him and frowned slightly "I'm fine, thank-you" I replied, sincerely.

I watched in awe as the car that was just about to run me down, sped down the street faster than I thought possible. Bitting my lip, I groaned as I stood up. Pulling my shirt up, I revealed several deep scratches from skidding across the road. Three, it was extremely deep and painful to touch and stretch. Great, I already was a slow healer.

With his hands dug deep into his jean pockets, he looked at me casually. A hint of a kind smile on his face, I stepped back from him off the road.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, I nodded.

* * *

"Yes, Isaac. I can also walk the three blocks home...alone" I stated, he shrugged.

"Ah...no, I'll walk with you" he replied, I sighed and continued to walk picking up my pace.

"Okay...you're still a jerk" I said, flashing him a playful smile.

He chuckled "and you're still an Argent" he replied, I frowned.

"Nothing wrong with being an Argent" I replied.

"I could name a few" he replied, nudging me.

"Does it begin with a G?" I offered, he chuckled and shrugged.

"Kind of, any way what were you running from?" he asked, suddenly changing the topic.

I frowned "Ah... nothing" I lied.

He laughed loudly "Wow, you are an awful liar"

I frowned lightly "Much like your mysterious act?" I countered, hoping to drop the subject.

"You know, if something was chasing you...you could tell me what it is" he coaxed, I shook my head.

"No, nothing was chasing me I was just running and got into my music and didn't see the car until it was too late" I lied again, more convincingly.

"You weren't listening to music, plus you looked scared" he added, looking at me.

Arching an eyebrow at him "Internal music" I said sarcastically, pointing to my brain.

Upon arriving at my temporary home, I smiled at Isaac "Well thanks for the date, maybe next time I can go home unscarred?" I offered, batting my eyelids badly.

He laughed and pushed me away by my head "Good night Elspeth" he stated.

"Night...loser" I replied, walking to the front door.

Walking inside, I attempted to miss my aunt and uncle. A gruff cough signalled I was busted, turning I was greeted by only my aunt. Sitting at the table, her eyebrow was arched and she sat there with a plate of cookies in front of her.

"Elspeth, do you know what time it is?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I ran into an old friend" I halve lied; I did kind of technically run into him.

She sighed "Well, it's not acceptable for you to be wandering the streets at this hour. Alison isn't allowed this out and we will lead by example and imply the rules with you also" she stated, I frowned.

"Okay..." I replied.

"As this is your first offence, you can get off with a warning and do the dishes tonight" she said, flashing a kind smile.

I smiled and nodded "Thank-you"

"Cookie?" she said, pushing the plate towards me.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha :)


	7. Chapter 7

Covering my scratches with a large antiseptic bandage, I pulled my white t-shirt over it and hitched up my jeans. Slipping on my converse, I wore the same plaid jacket as yesterday and pulled my hair into a messy side braid. I decided to leave out last night eventful events to everybody in the house. Meeting up with Alison, we headed off for my second day at school. Driving to school, Alison and began to chat casually.

"So...I saw you last night" she said, looking to me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

She laughed "Being walked home by a certain...boy" she said, with a cheeky grin.

I laughed in relief "Yes, but this certain girl also kind of has a boyfriend" I replied, she chuckled.

"That's over a couple of hours away, long distance never works" she stated, I shrugged.

"You don't know if you don't try" I stated back.

She shrugged "Don't do anything, I wouldn't do" she replied, I laughed.

"There isn't much you won't do" I replied.

"Possibly, how about this: Don't do anything an Argent shouldn't do" she said, emphasizing Argent.

Pulling up to the school, Alison and I quickly went our separate ways. I had to go speak to my Chemistry teacher and Alison had to go do Alison stuff. Which probably meant meeting up with Scott and Stiles and doing whatever them two do, they spotted me before I spotted them. But seeing the vicious blonde waltz up to me had me wanting to recoil and run the other direction.

"Argent" she stated, meeting up beside me.

Glancing over I watched as Isaac and the other boy from the gas station watched with smirks and curious stared. Erica stopped two feet from me, looking at me she cocked her head to the side.

"For such a feminine face, you dress like such a boy" she stated, I frowned.

"So did you seek me out to just state the obvious or did you have another reason?" I asked, she chuckled at me and looked back to the two boys.

"I heard Isaac saved you last night" she stated, I shot a look to him and back to her.

"Yeah, kid came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground before a car could clean me up. If you excuse me, I have to go see a teacher" I stated with false enthusiasm wanting ever so badly to avoid her.

Walking off, she joined me "What were you running from?" she asked, I frowned at her and groaned.

"I wasn't running from anything!" I snapped, she laughed dryly and shook her head.

"Did you know that you can tell when a person is lying? They have a tell, yours is that when you lie a vein in your neck pops out from sudden blood flow to your face. I've known you 48 hours and picked up on it, you're a horrible liar. Tell people what was chasing you, maybe they can help" she stated, before staring me down and stomping off.

"I've known you 48 hours" I mocked, walking away.

A faint chuckle stopped me, turning I spotted Jackson "You don't like her very much do you?" he asked, I shook my head and laughed.

"I want to stab her with a Spork" I stated, he frowned and chuckled.

"A spork, that's... Spork, love it" he stated, I smiled and nodded.

"Well, like I stated to Erica I have to see a teacher. So good-bye" I stated, before pushing off to get to my teacher.

* * *

Sitting in the back of Chemistry, I smiled pleasantly as I noticed several faces enter the room. Jackson, Stiles, Scott, Alison, Lydia, hell even Isaac and Erica were in the class. Chemistry; a class I did not expect to see four lacrosse players in. Taking a seat next to a kid I didn't know, I smiled at his awkwardly.

"You know there's a seat next to Stiles" he stated, looking away awkwardly.

I nodded "You don't mind me sitting here do you?" I asked, frowned slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled "No! It's just... okay, just so you know I'm gay" he stated, I chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I'm straight but now that's cleared up I'm Elspeth and I was only hoping to sit with someone other than my cousins friends" I replied with a smile, he chuckled.

"Oh, you're Alison's cousin? I'm Danny, I'm friends with Jackson" he said, flashing a smile.

I laughed dryly "Well, I guess unless I change schools Alison has basically a connection with everybody" I replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Different Argent, different connections" he assured me, I chuckled.

"Class, although each time I enter the classroom and see you're faces waiting for me to speak. I still get the undying urge to take a piece of chalk and ground it into my ears until I can't hear your voices chatter happily. Here you still are" he said, then looking to me.

"We have a new student; most of you already know her. Other's you will, she is of little importance to my class. Which we will be starting off with a quiz!" he said, his monotone really bringing down the class mood.

"Mr. Stilinski, before you voice makes me reconsider my policy against striking a student I suggest you stay quiet or face the probability that you will never the see the outside world other than from that desk whilst in detention for the rest of your schooling years" he stated, not looking at the teen who slowly lowered his hand.

Bitting my lip from laughing, I noticed Scott holding back a snicker. I shot Stiles a encouraging look before jumping as my quiz was slammed onto my desk. Looking up, an angered Lydia strutted past me. Handing Danny his kindly, she flittered off. I sighed and glanced to Danny slightly deflated.

"Well don't you make friends easy" he stated, I laughed dryly.

"I'm a friend magnet, what are you talking about?" I joked.

* * *

Handing in my quiz, one thing I knew was that I dominated that quiz. Although designed to rack the brains of jocks and love sick teenagers, I was studying a college level of chemistry at my old school. The bonds and fusions in front of me were child's play compared to what I used to suffer through nightly.

Catching the end of Scott and Stiles conversation, I joined in easily.

"It's Jackson, Stiles" Scott exclaimed.

"What did Jackson do?" I asked, sliding in between the two.

They exchanged awkward glances before laughing "Ugh, just who'll captain the game this Friday" he stated, I nodded.

"Oh okay, so how did you go with the chemistry test?" I asked, they shrugged.

"Well bonding isn't that hard to learn" Stiles stated.

"Yeah, atoms are my kryptonite though. Days I understand them and others...not too much" I stated, Scott's face went blank.

"Atoms?" he stated, both Stiles and I rolled our eyes and groaned.

Waving good-bye, I walked off to my next class.

"Hey, Elspeth!" I heard the all to know familiar voice call.

Turning to his voice, I flashed him an awkward smile. Jogging he caught up with me quickly.

"Hey, Isaac" I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"How are you? How's the scratches?" he asked, attempting to tug up my shirt to see my battle wounds.

Shying away, I pulled my jacket tighter to me "I'm fine, nothing I can't just shake off"

"Are you sure? They were pretty deep" he stated, I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm fine, are you okay? You took a decent fall too, I did fall on you at some point" I stated, he smirked.

"I bounced back pretty quickly" he stated, I nodded slowly and eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you have now?" he asked, edging on conversation.

"I have History, you?" I asked, he smiled brightly, too brightly.

"Well, I guess I just found my new tormenting buddy. This way" he said, grabbing my arm and ushering me down the hallway quicker.

"You're still a jerk" I stated as we were now rushing down the hallway.

"And you're still a annoying" he replied.

"Thanks" I replied, smirking.

"Any time" he replied.

Note – A Spork is a spoon and fork together:-D Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into History I was greeted by a face that I did not expect to see. My mouth popped open in surprise. My aunt, with a smooth smile greeted me at the door.

"Elspeth, great to see that I have both Argents in the one class" she said, looking over to an equally distraught Alison and Scott.

Pulling my arm from Isaac's grip before she would notice, I pushed off and headed to an empty desk next to Alison and behind Scott. Alison leaned over to me instantly, a sort of smile at her lips.

"History is going to be one interesting year, especially if you make habit of walking around with Isaac attached to your arm" she said through tight lips.

Bitting my lip, I shot her a hard look "It would be hard either way" I said, glancing to Scott.

Smirking she laughed and nodded "Well played" she stated, before my aunt began to teach.

* * *

By the time third period had finished, I was starting to feel ill. The scratches on my hip were extremely painful and when thick headed kids barged past you, I would feel my stomach roll from the pain. Thanking the lucky stars that I had a free period last which meant I could go home... really home. I had over nine hours before curfew which meant I could go home and collect a few things from my old house and come home before dinner would be set on the table.

Walking out the front school doors, I groaned as the boy that leeched onto me today was waiting by my car. Leaning against it looking around waiting for me I walked over to him with an unimpressed look on my face.

"Just because we had a moment of friendship doesn't mean were inseparable" I stated, he chuckled.

"I know, I was actually waiting for my ride and chose to lean against your car. If I was going to scratch anyone's car, I wanted it to be yours" he shrugged, standing up straight as the sleek car containing a much older rugged looking guy inside of it. He was at the gas station too!

He flashed me a smile that meant nothing. That was a mysterious guy, who Isaac must be trying to channel... yeah it isn't working. Getting in the car, Isaac flashed me one final look before the driver hit the pedal and screeched off down the street. Laughing, I unlocked my car and got in throwing my bag on the seat beside me and shut and locked the door behind me. Maybe I shouldn't go home; maybe I should go back to my aunt and uncles and get some rest. Or even go to the hospital and get professional help on my cuts. No I couldn't, they'd ask what scratched me then I'd have to explain the whole ordeal to some nurse who would know I was lying. Not worth the hassle, just for a few pain medications... not worth it. Upon arriving home, I frowned noticing that no cars where in the driveway. I knew my Aunt would still be at the school and so would Gerard. But normally my uncle would be home, seeing he worked from home, shrugging it off I got out and locked my car. Wandering up, I opened the door and through my keys down into the basket.

Hearing a rustling upstairs, I frowned. Maybe someone was home? Walking into the garage I checked quickly if there was a car in the garage. Opening the door, I burrowed my brow deeply at the empty garage. No one is home, really?

Again the rustle of movement throughout the house, taking a deep breath I quietly closed the door. My back against it, I could hear my blood racing in my ears. This time I didn't have a car or a boy to save me.

"Hello?" I yelled out, before wanting to hit myself.

Good one, because the creepy killer person will most definitely reply to you! Sliding along the wall, fear controlling my entire body, I could hear the thing roaming around upstairs. Knocking over things, it continued to rustle. Around, sliding until I hit the counter of the kitchen. Blowing out a puff of air, I sighed. It was now or never, I wasn't a fighter but this thing wanted a fight. It knew I was here as much as I knew it was here. If it didn't know before it knew when I decided to go bimbo and call out to it. Jumping on the spot to rack myself up, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

Taking a step forward, I opened my eyes and gasped. I'd gotten what I asked for. The thing to appear, it now stood before me. My heart was racing a mile a minute; it wasn't what I had expected. The scales, the eyes, the teeth and the tail; all equally as frighting as it slithered towards me the air completely knocked out of me.

It hissed and inched towards me, watching me confused. Taking a step away, it closely followed me around the kitchen. I backed up, wanting to put so much distance between me and the thing. Stopping when I could see the front door from where I was, I could make a run for it. Cocking its head, it inched closer to me. Sneering and staring, shallow breaths breaking through the stale air between us.

Pushing off, I sprinted towards the front door. I hadn't made it five steps before my feet were swept off the ground. Hitting it with a thick thud, I groaned and rolled on my back. The thing was perched above me, clinging off the stairs I laid beside. Looking up at it with terror, reality snapping back into me I dove forward. Running back to the kitchen, smashing into the kitchen bench I struggled to grab anything. My whole body shaking, clinging onto a large butcher's knife from the sink I spun around as fast as I could. The thing hidden, it's hiss ringing through my ears. Holding as tight as I could, I looked around waiting to see the scaly beast.

"Come on!" I screamed out, looking for the thing.

"Elspeth?" I heard the frantic cry of my Uncle call out.

"What" I said, my voice losing its strength.

With a large hiss, the creature bounded towards me. Smashing past me, throwing me to the ground and covering me in shattered grass. The sick sound as the glass pain above the sink in the kitchen shattered and the sick roll of my stomach as I hit the ground again, sliding and re-opening the wounds that were only beginning to heal. Busting open the door my Uncle and two other men came running in, aimed and ready to shoot. Sinking into the ground, he spotted me quickly as I attempted to regain my balance on my feet.

"Elspeth, are you okay?" he asked, scooping down to help me up.

Laughing, I pushed him away and nodded. I couldn't tell him the truth, 'oh hey yeah nah, it was just a scaly thing that's been chasing me for days. No biggie'. I'd be on a one way trip to a loony bin in a nice white straightjacket.

"I'm fine, I was playing with a ball inside and I kinda smashed the window" I lied, looking to him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, are you hurt in anyway?" he asked, searching for any visible wounds.

Holding my shirt down near my scratches, I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I lied again.

* * *

Three Days later -

"She's sticking to playing with a ball inside" my uncle stated, sitting at the table.

My aunt, Alison and Gerard all reacted in the same manor. Shocked and slightly annoyed that I was sticking to my ball story. I shrugged and winced from a sore shoulder, but put on a fake smile. We decided a dinner out would be a good thing to do. It saved me greatly, being in public they wouldn't make too much of a scene and Alison had the excuse of a Lacrosse game that I would be conveniently attending with her.

"Now Elspeth, playing ball doesn't make a hole that size" Gerard stated, I shrugged.

I've found now reason to call him Grandpa and he expects nothing less.

"It was a big ball" I mumbled, looking down at my half eaten plate.

"The game starts in an hour, Elspeth and I should leave soon so we get a good seat at the game" she stated, shooting me a smile.

I nodded "Yes, I also forgot my phone so we need to drop in at home quickly before so we should probably leave now" I stated, wiping my mouth with a napkin and pushing my plate away from me.

"Sit down" my uncle demanded, stopping Alison and I as we began our retreat.

Looking to him we stopped and glanced at each other before sitting down.

"I don't know what game you two are playing here-"he started.

"Actually there trying to get to a game, It's great to see Elspeth getting so comfortable here in Beacon Hills, Chris let them go" My aunt jutted in, shooting us a smile.

Tightening his jaw, my uncle looked to her and then to us "I want both of you home after the game straight away, no dallying. If you're not home by nine, I'm getting the keys. Nine fifteen I'm in the car loaded and looking" he stated, I nodded at him.

"Promise" I muttered, before passing them a twenty to pay for my dinner before almost running to catch up with Alison.

I shot her a smile "I thought that was never going to end" I laughed, she turned and stopped abruptly.

Almost running into her "What happened" she stated.

"I told you, I was playing with a ball inside and lost control when bouncing it high and it went through the window" I shrugged, clenching her jaw she frowned.

"Stop lying, the knife, the shattered glass on you and the terrified expression?" she pressured.

"It was a big ball" I said, emphasizing big she looked at me displeased.

"Come on, we'll miss the game" I said, stepping around her.

"Keen to see someone?" she asked, I looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

"No" I said, she laughed and shrugged.

"Does he have a name?" she giggled, I laughed at her.

"No" I stated again.

"Does it begin with an 'I'?" she offered, nudging her I chuckled.

"No!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"You are a bad liar; you can't forever continue to lie your way out of these things" she said, before her face fell serious.

"Something is happening Elspeth and it looks like you're stuck in the crossfire" she said, walking to get ahead of me.

Frowning, I followed after her to the car. The nagging words boring into my mind 'something is happening Elspeth and it looks like you're stuck in the crossfire'.

P.S - I'd love to see a review! Just one...? No okay...

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling up to the game, I was still in my own world attempting to decipher Alison's double meaning. Cross fire? Who the hell was fighting and how was I a target?

"You made it" I heard Stiles call out as we wandered up to the bleachers.

"Of course" I smiled.

"Hey Elspeth, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked, with a awkward grin.

I frowned and nodded, Alison shot Stiles a look before going to snag a good spot in the bleachers.

"So what did it look like?" he asked, I groaned.

"You too?" I snapped, he shrugged and sighed.

"Yes me, what did it look like?" he nagged, I shrugged.

"It was orange, with black stripes" I stated, his face falling into confusion.

"Yeah, it was also shaped like a basket ball" I said flatly, his face falling.

"Elspeth" he groaned.

"Go nag Lydia, Stiles" I said, shrugging past him and joining Alison.

We we're at the front of the bleachers, next to the players who were off the field. Sitting down next to a tall boy, Stiles shot us a look before watching as the game began. I wasn't a fan of Lacrosse or followed it in anyway. But Kennedy occasionally would play and force me to come and watch. But it was better than sitting back at Alison's and having to deal with the stares of her Aunt and Uncle oh and Gerard, he's been the worst. Smirking and making remarks about me in front of everybody. Usually about how I'm not an ordinary Argent and it wasn't a good thing. Flashing her a quick smile, I watched the game attempting to understand what was going on.

It didn't take me long to realise who was out there to play and who was out there to hurt people. A big kid from the opposing team was smashing his way through the players. Before throwing the small white ball into the goal, dodging our goalie easy, I could tell this was going to be an interesting game.

"So they don't get in trouble for deliberately hurting players?" I asked Alison who wasn't watching the game, just Scott.

"Um, what?" she said, dragging her attention to me.

I shrugged "Don't worry, I'll figure it out" I replied, trying to understand the game.

I noticed by the wolf whistles and 'damn's' that were being thrown around. Erica was on her way over, looking for her I found her quickly. Taking a seat, two people down from us shooting me a smirk, beside her was the larger boy. Boyd I think his name was, I only ever caught the ends of people conversations about those three.

"Move" I heard the nagging voice of Lydia state, looking up she was looking directly at me.

I arched my eyebrow at her "What is your problem with me?" I demanded, she looked me over once.

"Jackson is mine" she stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Lydia, I have a boyfriend and I am not in any way interested in Jackson you can retract the claws and pull the knife from my back now" I stated at her, she cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"We'll see, move over" she stated, sitting between me and Alison.

Sighing, I moved over closer to a man I didn't know. He awkwardly smiled at me and moved closer to his wife. As halve time loomed we were down 4 points. Which I guess wasn't too bad seeing we were getting creamed out there. The sound of their bodies colliding was enough to make one feel sick to their stomach. It was cold tonight, I was watching the frost of my breath rolling out in front of me. Tapping a beat on my legs as they were starting to go numb, I rolled my neck and sighed loudly. Looking to Alison who was in mid conversation with Lydia, I interrupted the two.

"Can I have the keys?" I ask, she frowned at me but shrugged.

"Sure, what for?" he replied.

"I need to duck down the shops for a minute, you don't mind? It's almost halve time so I'll be back before they hit the field" I said with a smooth smile.

Laughing and handing me the keys I shot a sarcastic smile towards Lydia and stalked off to the car. I had hit the edge of the bleachers when the buzzer indicating half time, looking back I watched as the boys heaved themselves from the field. Looking at the boys, I noticed Scott having a heated discussion with a tall guy. I couldn't see who it was; he was facing away from me. Shrugging it off, I headed to the car. With giggling teenagers about, I didn't feel any threat like I have previously.

I didn't even hear him coming up behind me. A hand that came down on my shoulder causing me to jump and scream, throwing the keys that was in my hands into the air. That are now somewhere in the car park. Spinning around, I in a reflex stumbled back and caught on my own two feet. With a thud, I hit the ground and looked up at my 'attacker'. With a stunned mullet expression, Isaac looked at me with shock and amusement.

"Edgy?" he offered, offering me his hand.

Laughing dryly I scoffed standing up "I swear, I've spent more time on the floor in this town then anywhere my entire life" I said, taking his hand as he helped me up.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, seeing I was leaving.

Damn it! I was caught, I don't like Lacrosse and I was hoping a 'hold up' at the shops would kill the second halve so I could return just in time to pick Alison up. Laughing, I looked to the ground and shrugged.

"Busted?" I offered, he nodded playing along with me.

"What's so bad about Lacrosse?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"A better question would be what's good about it? Other then sweaty musclier guys running amuck on a field" I replied.

"Sarcasm, that's your defence" he stated, looking at me.

"It's worked so far, but seriously dude I gotta find Alison's car keys and you can go do whatever you do on the field" I said, with a smirking smile.

"Are you going to send me off each time I try and speak to you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Possibly, I'm trying this thing were I don't become attached to people and or am nice to them in general. Do you think its working?" I asked, batting my eyelids badly.

He laughed and shook his head "Nah, you're a good kid. So sweet you rot people's teeth" he replied equally sarcastic.

Poking my tongue at him, I bend down to look under the car to see if the keys where under the car. Although, I didn't have to be anywhere I'd appreciate not having to break into Alison's car.

"Need help?" he asked, I groaned standing back up my scratching pulling.

"Nah" I replied, proding my sore through my shirt.

"Have they not healed yet?" he asked, stepping forward.

Shrugging back I laughed dryly "Trust me, I'll be lucky to be healed by Christmas" he smiled at me.

He sure did have a gorgeous smile...damn it! No, no Elspeth he just has normal teeth. Normal teeth...dude, say something he's looking at you just stare at him. Opening my mouth, a small tiny squeak leaped out. Causing him to laugh at me and shake his head.

"Lahey!" the coach boomed out, looking at him in disbelief.

Looking to the coach and back to me he sighed "Better get back" he stated, I nodded.

"Yeah, good luck" I replied, my voice coming back to me.

"By the way there three cars over, beside the white Lexus" he replied, turning away and chucking me a smile over his shoulder.

Pursing my lips, I crossed my arms looking after him. A weird one that Isaac but he seems like an alright kid, with an attractive smile that is all...

Sure enough, three cars over next to the white Lexus were Alison's car keys. Frowning, I scooped them up. How did he know they were there?

"So many questions to be answered isn't there?" a dark voice rang up, spinning around I held my composure better only gasping loudly.

Standing fifteen feet away from the man who picked Isaac up yesterday, suddenly feeling alone the man that just looked mysterious yesterday now slightly terrifies me. Taking a deep breath, I looked at him sternly.

"Do I know you?" I state, he chuckled.

"No but I know you and listen to me when I say this I already have to deal with one Argent distracting Scott, I can't have two taking Isaac too" he stated, moving closer to me.

Backing up, I bumped into the car behind me. Swallowing the lump that has formed in the back of my throat. He chuckled, noticing my terror.

"I'm not the one you should fear, but if you don't do what I say you soon will" he threatens, I let out a snort.

"Oh wow, okay. The new girl in town gets the 411 from the creepy guy in the shadows to stay away from the sports guy. Okay, I can talk to who I want but furthermore what do you think is going to happen between Isaac and me?" I demanded, my voice faltering slightly but it still remained strong enough.

"I know that Isaac is going to eat you alive, Elspeth" he stated, stunning me.

"How do you know my name" I demanded, he chuckled and moved closer to me.

"I know a lot about you, your family and I know your future if you don't listen to me" he barks.

"You know nothing" I spit back, people in this town are so rude!

He laughs, stepping forward he gripped my arm to scare me more. Gasping and flinching away from me, he looked at me with wild eyes. I'd hurt him, his body changed becoming more rigid than before. His face twisted into an uncomfortable sneer. Looking down to my arm rested my bracelet that I'd had since I was a child. My skin wasn't anything special, what the hell? Looking to him he was backed up slightly and clenching his jaw.

"What now bitch?" I stated, feeling slightly more powerful.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" he replied.

"Elspeth!" I heard the oh so amazing voice of Stiles call out.

Turning to his voice, he was eyeing off the guy who I'd been arguing with. Stepping towards me, he looked back to me.

"You okay?" he asked, sliding in beside me.

I nodded "I'm fine, I was just leaving" I stated, not looking away from the man who was staring back at me.

Pushing off, I headed off ignoring both of the boys. I'm officially creeped the hell out and I'm seriously over this town and these people.

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

Storming back over to Alison, I shot a hard stare to Erica and Boyd who were looking at me confused. Slumping down, Lydia looked at me and frowned.

"Trouble?" she asked, I shrugged.

"You have no idea" I replied, she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Elspeth, you've been here a week and you know more than I do" she stated, I looked at her confused.

Opening my mouth to speak, I was cut off by an unexpected voice calling my name.

"Elspeth?" the high pitched squeak of a girl I thought I would no longer see gasped out.

Turning to the voice, I found her bright blonde hair bobbing through the grass towards me. A smirk plastered on her face, I bit my lip. It was Anika aka the girl who several times tried to steal Kennedy away from me. Of course, he was blissfully unaware and just thought she was a super helpful person. Obvious reasons we hated each other, but both keeping a happy facade to save any arguments.

"Anika" I said, through tight lips.

Standing up, I walked and met her halve way. Standing directly in front of Erica and Boyd, clenching my fists and releasing them again I struggled not attacking her every time I saw her blonde hair. Her wide eyes as she looked at me suggested she wasn't expecting me here.

"Elspeth, I thought you like died? You dropped off the face of the earth" she exclaimed, I scoffed.

"I moved a town away and I talk to all my friends almost nightly" I replied.

She cocked her head to the side "Well, Kennedy doesn't speak of you much" she stated, rubbing in that she gets to see him and I don't.

"Oh I'm sure you never give Kennedy a moment of solace" I stated, she giggled.

"You know Elspeth, I always get what I want" she laughed, I glanced at Erica who was looking at her with amusement.

"I'm sure you do, why are you here?" I stated, losing interest in the conversation.

"Hey girls, I don't know if you know but there's a game being played and although you have impeccable fashion sense I don't want to stare at your jeans all night" Erica jutted in before she could answer.

"Oh shut up Erica!" I exclaimed looking at her, she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Erica, huh... Wow did your parents hate you? That is an awful name, very manly" Anika turned her nastiness towards the blonde.

"They did" Erica purred back.

"I would be ashamed to have to have a child that presented herself like you" she said, still sickly sweet.

Erica chuckled, Boyd looked at her cautiously. You know, Erica may be nasty but Anika is one bitch I want to take down.

"You know what Anika, you always have something to say. In fact, I'd be ashamed if I was you. Stealing boyfriends and last season Valentino. I would more think I'd be ashamed of you as my child more than Erica" I stated, looking at her with confidence conveyed through an innocent look.

"You're going to defend her?" she stated looking at me in shock.

I laughed and nodded "Yeah, you see. Erica and I are..." I said, searching for the right words.

"We're friends with a common enemy" she finished, I smiled and nodded.

"And right now that's... oh it's you" I said, with fake enthusiasm.

Erica smirked and chuckled, Anika pursed her lips at me "You know what, I was waiting for Kennedy to just leave you before I could make my move. But know? He's fair game" she stated.

Shrugging, I turned to the field. Looking out, I clapped eyes with the first person on the field. I couldn't see who it was but it didn't matter.

"See him" I said, pointing to him.

"Yeah" she stated.

"If you take Kennedy, I have him. But either way, no matter how hard you try my make yourself perfect. You will forever be known as the girl that destroyed what people were calling the golden relationship, Anika the home wrecker has a sort of a ring to it doesn't it" I stated, speaking at her.

Anika was starting to go red, I smiled at her "I don't have to be nice to you anymore and I don't ever have to suffer through the stench of the peroxide left over from your cheap dye job. So you know what, good-bye Anika and have fun with your reputation" I said, waving good-bye to her.

Standing their several times she opened her mouth to speak.

"Bye now" Erica stated, standing up beside me.

"This isn't over Argent" she demanded, I laughed and nodded.

"Actually it is" I replied, before laughing at her.

"It helps with two hours between us" I stated, sliding in and sitting between Erica and Boyd.

"Oh and next time you speak to me like that. I'll rip your throat out" Erica purred as a good-bye.

Waving her good-bye until she attempted to walk away with her pride I continued my smile.

"Thanks" Erica muttered, I glanced at her and shot her a smile.

"You may be a pain in my ass, but you're my pain and I aint letting someone like Anika walk all over it" I replied, nudging her playfully.

"Ripping her throat out, nice Erica" Boyd stated, Erica shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder and flashed with a coy smile.

"I'm a literal person" she replied, I smirked.

That would be a sight, Erica and Anika fighting. Very ugly and not a pretty thing to watch but it would be funny to see two well groomed girls ruin their makeup because of a few silly words exchanged.

Watching the game, I sat with Boyd and Erica and fell into a casual conversation with the two whilst watching Scott, Jackson and Isaac dominate the field. With a nudge from my newly founded blonde companion, I glanced to her. Managing to pry my eyes from the brutal game in front of me, I smiled lightly.

"Quick question, when you were saying that Anika can have Kennedy was it?" she asked, I nodded in response.

Okay, where was she going with this?

"Yeah, well you also stated you can have a guy out on the field and you pointed him out. I was just curious as if you knew who the boy was you pointed out" she asked, I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I just chose at random. Do you?" I asked, she smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, you chose the boy that has been staring you down since you two walked back over from the cars since halve time" she replied.

Why can't people in this town just state names? Seriously, I had my choices narrowed down it was either Stiles or Isaac. Looking out, I scanned the field looking for either boy. Stopping, I felt my heart hiccup when I locked eyes with the last guy I really should be locking eyes with...

Stupid Isaac, locking eyes with me... Thinking he's all good-looking and stuff. No Elspeth, not good-looking just... crap; he's gorgeous who am I kidding. Good one Argent...Good one.

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Also, Matt will be a part of my story but I'm not sure if he'll be the master of the Kanima solely :) oh yeah, another twist! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

By the time the game had finished I found myself making plans with Erica on Sunday to hang out and have a chance to get to actually know each other better. Although, we continued to bicker continuously, as the players dragged themselves from the field I flashed a smile over to Scott who was looking at me with confusion on his face. I looked at him confidently.

"You better go, don't want to cause a reaction from the idiot brothers" Boyd stated to me, looking t Scott who was now glaring directly in our direction. More so at Erica and Boyd, this boy was kind and all but he was an extreme worrier. They're not going to maul me or anything!

Shooting him a smile I nodded to Boyd "You're right, I'll to talk to you guys later" I stated, standing up and stretching.

Wondering over to Scott and Stiles who were now chatting sternly I stopped and smiled at them.

"So did we win?" I asked, I watched intensely but I only really have the five players I actually knew and Stiles was benched the entire game.

"Of course we did, no thanks to Jackson" Stiles muttered, he was in a crabby mood...

"Okey dokey, we'll everybody has bad days know ya 'know?" I stated.

Patting me on the head playfully, Stiles smiled at me. Slapping his hand away I poked my tongue at him. Chuckling I was looking around the field at the kids that scattered themselves over the field. It didn't take me long to find Lydia and Alison. Isaac was chatting to Erica and Boys and unfortunately it didn't take me long to spot Anika getting cosy with a player from the opposite team. Rolling my eyes, I forced myself to ignore the pathetic teenager.

"You really do struggle making friends don't you?" I heard the voice of the most talked about Lacrosse player; Jackson state.

Turning to his voice, he walking over with a cocky grin I smiled at him and shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" I offered, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Just remember, if something is chasing you let's say. Who are you going to run to if you have no friends because you don't let people in?" he stated, I frowned at him.

"Depends on what was chasing me, preferably somebody with a gun" I replied, bitting my tongue.

How the hell did Jackson know something was chasing me?

"Elspeth!" Alison called out to me; looking to her I looked at an upset Lydia.

Sighing, I looked back to Jackson who was now nowhere to be seen. Frowning, I turned around and searched for him. Nowhere, well I guess he really is a ninja. Waving good-bye to Scott and Stiles, I wandered over to Alison and smiled at her.

"Let's go, don't want to break curfew" I replied playfully, she shrugged.

"Live a little will ya?" she replied, nudging me.

Laughing I shook my head, pushing off I headed off with Alison and Lydia. We'd just hit the bleachers when I heard Anika's voice stop me in my tracks. Her twisted scream was crystal clear in my ears. I would never mistake her screams. Stopping I whipped my head around to search for the blonde that I hated. People were looking around for her screams, scanning the field she was nowhere to be seen.

"Anika?" I breathed out, spinning back around.

Alison looked at me oddly "Elspeth, come on don't want to be late home" she said, as she started to pull me towards the car.

"Oh my god, stop, help!" I heard her screams again, this time I was able to more know where the screams were coming from.

Others around us, began looking for the whereabouts of the screams from the like Isaac knew where my keys where, I could almost sense where she was, Alison resisted. Trying to stop me from going to her, anger washed through me. Pushing her off, I looked at her in disbelief. Why would someone stop somebody from helping somebody? I didn't like the kid, but god forbids I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Running off, I headed towards the voice of her screams.

As I got closer I could hear the whimpers of her cries. Slowing down, I looked around frantically.

"Anika?" I called out, a gasp rung through the air.

"Elspeth, run!" I heard her panic voice scream at me, running towards her.

I rounded the last row of cars and found her. My body froze, her frightened pale body was locked in the grip of a scaly creature whose stare caused me to do nothing but just stare. His talons to her throat, its hiss rang out through the cold air.

It was as if everything slowed down, it felt as if I could watch the scales move as the creature breathed. The air Anika sucked in as she awaited her attacker's next move. My name was rung out in the distance. Alison and Lydia called frantically. Another voice called out to me, but I was frozen. Everything was lost the moment I looked into the eyes of pure evil. I watched as the creature that didn't flinch ran his talons across her neck. The chocked gasp as the pain and blood registered to Anika's body and brain. My stomach rolled, the blood pumping in my ears drowning out the cries of Anika and those around me. Dropping her body, the thing lurked towards me. Hissing to communicate, it looked at me perplexed.

Doing the only thing I've been good at since coming to Beacon Hills, with a bunch of pent up emotion and the distress of seeing someone so innocent be torn from life in front of me. I gulped in air and screamed away the pain that I was sure to feel when reality truly hit me.

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Also, Matt will be a part of my story but I'm not sure if he'll be the master of the Kanima solely :) oh yeah, another twist! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

Backing up, I continued to scream. Every emotion a human could have ran through my body a thousand times a second. Everything around me was a blur. Spinning around, I pushed off my feet and ran. Everything was heighted, my senses and especially my emotions. My brain was a puddle of goo. I watched as the cars slipped past me, the hiss, the screams, and Anika's fear boring into my brain.

Feeling my feet swept out from underneath me, I fell to the ground again. Skidding and re-opening my wounds. Letting out a scream of agony mixed with fear, my voice was a strangled mess.

"Elspeth?" someone called out to me, I froze.

Closing my eyes I continued to scream, I tried to move but my body refused. I think I was paralysed by fear, it consumed my entire body. Waiting for the creature to finally take me he's been pushing and shoving me to this since the beginning.

* * *

Hearing a annoying buzzing noise, I frowned. I'd enjoyed what seemed like an eternity of solitude, there was nothing. I was alone, no noise, no colour. Groaning, I fluttered my eyes open. Momentarily blinded by a bright light, I groaned and put my hand up to block the light to no relief. Turning my head to the side, I frowned more. Sitting on a chair beside me was my Aunt who was sitting there with a hard face whilst reading a novel. Sensing my movement, her eyes locked with mine. Relief washing through her face, she smiled at me brightly.

"Elspeth, how are you?" she said, throwing her novel to the ground and moving forward to place a hand on my freezing cheek.

I groaned and attempted to sit up, looking up I knew my surroundings immediately. I was in my bedroom at the Argents.

"Where's..." I said, trailing off before my memories flooded back to me.

Anika's final screams... Rubbing my eyes attempting to avoid the rest of my memories I groaned and shook my head.

"Where's who darling?" she asked, she looked at me worrying.

I shrugged "I know where she is" I stated.

She's in the morgue.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked, pushing back my blankets.

"You slept all Saturday and most of Sunday" she replied, I nodded.

Wincing as I swung my legs over the bed, I remembered my scratches. Lifting up my top, they were still there. Nice and fresh, but covered by a new antiseptic path. I looked back to her and frowned, she smiled.

"Scott's mother was there on Friday and found you two" she said, I winced at the thoughts.

Patting my shoulder she continued "She's been checking up on you daily, changing the bandage to help stop the infection. You've had a bit of a queue here seeing if you are okay" she said, with a smile trying to re-assure me.

"Who?" I asked, slipping forward hitting the floor with a thud.

"Jackson, Lydia, Stiles..." she said, frowning slightly to herself.

"Anyone else?" I asked, she was holding out on who else was here...why?

"Just a few kids I don't want you two girls to be associating yourselves with, that's all" she said, wiping some of my hair from my face.

"What's the time?" I asked.

I was hardly up to keeping up a coherent conversation "It's seven thirty at night" she replied, I nodded.

"I'm going to get a drink" I mumbled, she nodded.

"I'll help you down the stairs" she said, I shook my head.

"No it's okay, thank-you for everything though" I stated, she nodded.

"Are you sure?" she offered, I nodded.

"Yes, I just need some time to think" I stated before hobbling off.

Walking down the hallway I could hear voices being carried up the staircase. I recognized both voices immediately. It was Alison and Erica? Hobbling closer, I heard the conversation louder.

"Erica she just saw Jackson rip out the throat of a girl she knew then turned and almost killed her. She isn't seeing anybody" Alison said firmly, I frowned.

Jackson? What... this town was doing my head in.

"I know we don't like each other Alison but I'm not completely the bad guy. I'm here to see if she's okay, she's not like us or you. She's a teenage girl" Erica spat back.

Appearing at the top of the staircase, I frowned. Standing defensively in front of each other; Erica noticed me first and relaces and shot me a sympathetic smile.

Hobbling down the stairs, I frowned at both of them. Alison turned and smiled at me.

"If you want to protect me, tell me what the hell is after me" I stated, Alison dropped her face.

"Do you really want to know Elspeth?" Erica stated, Alison shot a glare at her.

"Zip it, Erica" she threatened.

"Just stay away from me" I stated to both of them.

Erica frowned and pursed her lips "Fine, don't come crying to me when it's here again" she shrugged before slinking down the hallway.

Slamming the door, Alison frowned and then sighed and turned to me with a smile.

"I thought I'd never get her to leave, Isaac's just as bad. Checking in every hour on the hour man..." she said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't just speaking to Erica. All of you, you're all keeping me in the dark about something. Well guess what, whatever the hell that thing is. It enjoys seeking its prey in the dark!" I snapped at Alison before hobbling off into the kitchen before I lost my cool completely.

Running the water, I filled my cup up trying to ignore the pair of eyes that would be boring into the back of my head by know.

"Elspeth, you do know were trying to protect you by keeping you in the dark" she stated, I sighed.

Turning the tap off I turned to her and bit my lip "If I wanted to be protected I'd ask, I just watched a girl I'd grown up with die and I couldn't do anything to help her!" I said, gripping the glass tighter.

Shaking my head to gather my thoughts, I put the glass down before I smashed it in my hands.

Blowing out a puff of air, I clenched my fists and shook my head "You know what, I need to leave I'm going for a walk to clear my head" I stated.

Pushing off from the sink, I sighed and walked off up to my bedroom. Grabbing out a pair of shoes, I smiled weakly at my Aunt who was sitting on my bed folding some of my clothes for me.

"Going somewhere?" she said in a matter of fact tone.

I nodded "Yeah I am, I need to go for a walk to clear my head" I replied, she frowned.

"No, you're staying here. You need to rest Elspeth" she stated, I sucked in a sharp breath.

"You know, all of you are hiding things from me. So until you're all being honest with me, I'm not going listen to any of you" I snapped, before storming off.

Slamming the front door behind me, I pushed off mumbling to myself. Heading down the road that if I walked long enough along I'd eventually lead myself to the school and hospital, I really didn't know where I was going to go. But I knew I'd stop by the hospital to say thank-you to Mrs. McCall for everything she's done for me.

Kicking a stone as I walked, I noticed that I mistook how cold tonight was going to be. I could see my breath in front of me as I walked. Good one Elspeth, seriously...

"It's a bit cold out here, do you want a jacket?" the sweet voice of Isaac rang out, I bit my lip and turned to the voice.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked.

Shrugging forward he smiled "I've known you for awhile now Elspeth, kind of my job" he stated.

"You've known me less than two weeks. Knowing me and actually knowing who I am are two different jobs" I stated, stepping forward to him.

Taking his jacket I slipped into it. I was instantly warmer and rubbed my arms to de-thaw them.

"I'm pretty sure in my case there the same thing" he stated, I arched my eyebrow at him.

I giggled and shook my head "Sadly there not and sadly you were just fired" I replied, spinning around I walked away.

Knowing he would follow, he was beside me quickly.

"So what made you decide to shimmy down the drain pipe and wander around halve naked on a freezing cold night?" he asked, I shrugged.

"What makes you guys think it's okay to not telling me what's going on?" I replied cynically.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me closer to him and laughed. I frowned and looked up at him. We'd just come to a large empty field, an abandoned or run down park was clear as day across the field.

"You see, there are some things in the world that are so innocent that not even Lucifer himself would want to taint, then there's you" he said, I was taken back slightly.

"A pretty brunette who is constantly in the wrong place at the wrong time, asking the wrong questions to the wrong people... do you understand?" he stated, I smirked and nodded.

"I knew you thought I was hot, no way would a guy invest that much into a chick even knowing she had a boyfriend" I stated, shrugging away from him and poking my tongue out at him.

I was mucking around obviously, I needed a bit of laughter in my life. If everything was so dull, I might be sucked under and never be able to see the light again. I need to keep it here whilst I still had a chance.

"That's all you got out of that? I said the word 'pretty'?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I know I'm asking the wrong people the wrong things but to be honest, I just can't let myself care anymore. At least not for tonight, so are you going to be a loser and go all philosophical on me. Or are you going to..." I said, moving into touching range of him and smiled.

"Be able to catch me, tag you're it!" I said, reaching forward and tagging him.

Before he could respond, I ran off. Heading out into the empty field, leaving a trail of giggles behind me thinking for a moment, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Not for long Argent!" he called back out, chasing straight after me.

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

Chasing me through the field, trails of our laughter filled the air. He was fast; I was only just a tad faster. Reaching the playground, I skidded around the swing seat and stopped looking for him. Standing five feet away, he was smirking at me.

"You're going down Elspeth" he laughed, I giggled back.

"Please, I am the Queen of tag" I replied, backing up.

"Be prepared to be dethroned" he said, before lunging at me.

Turning I ran away, slipping through two poles and climbing up the jungle gym to the top I could go down the slide if he came up the pole and vice versa. Backing up, I could hear him scuffling below me. A smile was plastered to my face, I knew deep down I shouldn't be doing this. This is how Kennedy and I started. Cute dates, hell we even played tag the first time we went out on an official date! Considering we were like twelve or something. Pushing the thoughts of Kennedy from my mind, when I felt the hard grip of Isaac grabbing my waist and pulling me back to him letting out a laugh and squeal he chuckled into my ear.

"Gottcha!" he purred.

Bitting down on my lip, I pushed him away "That's cheating!" I protested.

He chuckled "I'm the Queen of tag" he mocked me; I tried not to smile and pushed him away playfully.

"Don't mock your Queen" I joked, acting offended.

He shook his head at me "Sorry your majesty, but I'm going to mock you into next century" he said, moving closer to me to emphasize his point.

His face was only two inches from mine, he was smirking at me. Why couldn't I have broken up with Kennedy when I was supposed to? Then I would feel bad for wanting oh so badly to maul this boy.

"Elspeth Marie Argent, you get off that jungle gym this instant!" the booming voice of Gerard rung out through the field.

Frowning I turned to the voice, standing there with his arms crossed was my Uncle and two other men. Okay, I didn't need a search party guys... Looking back to Isaac his face had paled at the sight of these four men.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, he looked to me and then to them again before nodding.

"I better leave, unfortunately this moment is actually life or death" he stated, I frowned.

Reaching forward he grabbed my shoulder and kissed my forehead swiftly before jumping down from the jungle gym and quite literally disappearing into the forestry behind us. Bitting my lip to stop my smile, I turned back to my Uncle and Gerard. The look of disgust was on both of those men's faces.

"Find him" Gerard stated to the two men, both nodded they headed off towards where Isaac had fled.

Sliding down the fireman's pole, I hit the ground with a thud. A smile still on my face, I walked proudly over to the two of them.

"You knew where I was going, you don't need a search party" I stated.

I was this close. This fricken close to kissing him and no my stupid family had to come and ruin it! AGH! Pushing past both of them, I sighed and shook my head.

"Stay away from Isaac Lahey, do you understand me?" My uncle demanded, frowning I turned back to him.

"No! I'm not staying away from the kids that be-friended me when I lost everything" I retorted.

"You're obviously exhausted. Elspeth, you need more bed rest just lets go home you can shower and get some more sleep. Okay?" he stated, I frowned and looked to the ground.

Nodding, I realised I was still in Isaac's jacket. 'Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just in an irritable mood tonight. Sorry" I stated to my Uncle.

For Gerard, I really didn't care what happened to him. He was too hard, never really loving towards me. Always sneaking around and planning, it wasn't right.

Walking home, I was greeted by a worried Alison and equally worried Aunt. Shooting them a awkward smile, I shrugged.

"I told you guys I was going out" I mumbled, heading towards the stairs.

"Elspeth" Gerard's voice rang out.

Looking back to at him, his face was nothing but disgust and rage.

"If you _ever _go near Isaac Lahey again, I will kill him" he stated, I frowned at him.

"What the hell's your problem?" I demanded at him, turning away I ran up the stairs.

* * *

It's stupid to think this way, but I feel like everyone knew something I didn't Running my fingers through the last of my curls to break them up, I was early for school. My Uncle tried to insist I stay in bed one more day. But if I did, I might chew my own arm off. Slipping into a little black dress, I dressed down my outfit with my bright red converse.

Passing a mirror, I chuckled to myself. I looked like a giant bruise. Grabbing my car keys, Alison and I would be driving separately today. Waving a resilient good-bye to Gerard as he was sitting in the lounge room I headed off to school for the day.

.Unlocking my car, I headed over and opened the driver door. Noticing a note tucked under my windshield wiper, I smirked and bit my lip. Grabbing the note, I opened it and read it quickly.

Elspeth,

I'll be expecting your crown soon.

Sincerely,

The King of tag

Feeling my cheeks flush red, I folded the paper and tucked it into my bag. Throwing my bag on the passenger seat, I flicked the radio on and headed off to school.

Waiting for me where Alison and I normally park was a sneering blonde. I frowned lightly; we're back to sneers and arguments? Oh right, I kinda told her off last night... Locking my car, I shot a sympathetic smile to Erica.

"Hey Erica" I said, she looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Elspeth" she purred.

"Look, I'm sorry about snapping last night. I'm just a moody bitch you were sticking your neck out for me. I really appreciate it" I apologized.

She shrugged and sighed "its fine, I'd be crabby too if I had to live with Alison" she stated, I laughed and shook my head.

"She's a handful sometimes" I replied, walking up to class with her.

Although I was chatting to Erica, I could help but feel like the cute note in my bag weighed a thousand tonnes. Walking down the hallway, I noticed several kids talking to each other in hushed voices whilst looking directly at me. Dropping my head, I pushed off down the hallway faster. Not watching where I was going, shoulder barging through the mass of people. I felt somebody grab me and steady me. Following the hands, I came face to face with a smiling Jackson. I noticed instantly at the smile was sympathetic.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, I frowned at him and shrugged.

"I'm fine" I replied, avoiding eye contact with everybody.

I watched as Erica melted into the crowd leaving my alone with him. Looking up he was shooting glares at those who were looking at me.

"Ignore them, they have nothing better to do in their lives so gossiping is their only option" he reassured me.

I shrugged and nodded "You're probably right" I stated.

"I'm always right, come on I'll walk you to class" he stated, flashing me a smile.

Shrugging, I headed down the hallway with him. It's funny, Jackson actually thinks I don't know all the stories, all the girls whining or moaning over him. He actually thinks because I'm new in town, I don't actually know what guys like him are actually like. But what the hell, why not milk it whilst I can?

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

I'd managed to avoid Isaac all day; it's not that I was purposely avoiding him. But I just couldn't find him; I searched between class and throughout both lunches. Erica and Boyd had disappeared also; I sat with Stiles and Alison. Scott was gone too.

"Stiles breathe!" Alison demanded, to Stiles who was speaking a thousand miles an hour.

"Sorry, but seriously it doesn't make sense the ka... the thing that were speaking about makes no sense" he said, sighing.

I frowned "What doesn't make sense?" I offered, trying to join the conversation.

They both shook their heads and shrugged "Don't worry Elspeth, you've got enough on your plate" Alison said, patting my shoulder.

Clicking my tongue, I tapped my fingers against the desk trying to not snap at these two. I know they were trying to look out for me, but I mean seriously I'd had enough. There constant need to keep me out of the loop was beginning to frustrate the hell out of me.

Searching through my bag, I sighed. I'd left my chemistry book at home, glancing at the clock I shrugged. I had enough time to run back to the Argents grab my book and get back in time for class. Nobody wants to miss learning about chemical fusions! Looking to Stiles and Alison, I shot them a quick smile before standing up.

"I'll be back" I said, before heading out into the hallway.

I spotted Erica and Boyd walking down the hallway as if they were on a mission, I shrugged my bag over my shoulder looking at them. I guess they decided to make an appearance today. Pushing through the mass of kids, I made an effort of avoid Jackson who was chatting to Danny near his locker.

Slipping through the front doors of the school, I bounded down the steps and headed over to my car. Not paying attention, I had made it half way across the field before I noticed somebody leaning against my car.

"I get that it's a nice car, but seriously people will scratch the paint if they continue to lie all over it" I stated to the person.

Turning around, I felt the colour drain from my face. It was the guy from the car park, the creepy guy!

"Elspeth, so lovely of you to join me" he said, flashing a sarcastic smile.

"Tall guy, so nice of you to confront me again alone in a car park" I replied with the same smile.

He chuckled "I honestly don't see why everybody thinks they need to protect you" he stated, I laughed dryly.

"Thank-you! I get it, I know I'm short but seriously if anything the last week shows I can look after myself. Three times that thing has chased me and not once has it killed me" I ranted, he frowned and looked at me.

"Three times, when else have you been faced with the thing?" he asked, I looked at him and shrugged.

"Aw, ya know once at the Argents and once when I was out jogging" I stated, mentally punching myself for letting lose about what was chasing me that night.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked abruptly.

Pulling back I frowned "No!" I snapped.

What the hell? Is this kid serious, because you know If I'd killed someone I could live my life out normally. I'm tough but I'm still pathetically weak at the same time. I can take something stalking me; I couldn't take the idea that I'd killed somebody...

He frowned and crossed his arms "How much do you know about the supernatural?" he asked, staring me down.

"Not much, I studied a few things about lycanthropy but other than that, zip" I replied, shrugging.

A smirk slowly spread across his face "Lycanthropy?" he asked, almost amused.

I shrugged and nodded "Yeah" I replied.

"Derek, I have to talk to you about the Kanima" Isaac called out, running out from what seemed like nowhere.

I frowned and turned to his voice, he spotted me only after he let that word slip. Kanima! That's what everybody has been speaking off, oh thank-you short frame for hiding me from his sight so I can know something about this town now! Slowing down, his eyes were widened and Derek was shooting him a glare.

"Kanima" I whispered to myself, Derek looked to me and laughed.

"What?" he said, I looked to him and frowned.

"Kanima, that's the big word everybody has been afraid to say to me?" I demanded, Isaac now by Derek's side.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elspeth" Isaac tried to lie.

"Are you serious? Of course you know what I'm talking about" I snapped.

"You know, I think I might actually understand now. Isaac, you should get to class" Derek stated calmly to him.

Shooting him a look, Isaac set his jaw and sighed "Come on Elspeth" he stated, grabbing my arm.

Shrugging away, I looked at him unimpressed "I actually was in the middle of something, but I'm sure you can go lie to somebody inside" I replied, indicating to the school.

"Elspeth" he hissed at me, looking at me almost pleading.

Pulling away, I pushed myself closer to Derek who I didn't want to be anywhere near.

"Good-bye Isaac, I'll be back in fifteen minutes" I replied, turning my attention to my bag rummaging through it to find my keys.

"She'll be fine Isaac" Derek stated, causing him to shrink back.

Ignoring them both, I had to get away from them. They were seriously upsetting me, I was going to basically go to the Argents get my chemistry book and then blow off final period and go and get some coffee and hide in a book store.

Slamming my car door shut when pulling up to the house, I was still fuming about everybody ignoring me and choosing to not tell me things. It was bull! Mumbling to myself, I flung open the front door and continued to mumble as I wondered upstairs.

"Chris, we can't keep leaving that child in the dark. You saw the two of them; it's bad enough we've made an exception for Scott. We can't make one for Isaac" my aunt hissed to my uncle.

Stopping my tracks when I heard his name, I listened intently.

"She has a chance; she doesn't have to be like us. Keeping her in the dark is what Natalie wanted, I'm going to keep her safe" my uncle hissed back.

"Her parents didn't give her that bracelet because it smells pretty Christopher, they were going to teach her" she retorted, looking to my bracelet I frowned.

This was confusing the hell out of me. Everyone was confusing me, making it evidently clear by swinging my door open loudly that I was home, I threw my bag onto my bed and scooped up my chemistry book.

Appearing beside my doorway, both my aunt and uncle smiled coolly towards me "Elspeth, I didn't know you had a free period today?"

"I don't I was feeling sick and decided to come home" I replied, sitting down and grabbing my laptop of its charger.

"Does the school know you're gone?" my uncle asked, I shook my head.

"No, see I don't like telling people things. I hide it from them and make them stupid for not understanding what is going on" I stated, staring at them both.

"Elspeth" my aunty started.

"We hope you feel better, I'll go get you some orange juice. Come on darling" my uncle interrupted her, dragging her away from my bedroom.

Waiting for my computer to load, I didn't wait too long before opening my browser and searching the word 'Kanima' and began reading about what the hell has been stalking.

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

Ignoring my entire family, I basically locked myself in my room and continued to read the myth of the Kanima. Apparently I'm being stalked by a creature from Greek mythology... Yay! Slamming my laptop shut, I huffed out a breath of air. Rasping my fingers across the lid, I stared at a wall contemplating my options. I could run, but I'd probably follow me, I could talk to Scott and Derek they seem to know what the hell is going on.

The familiar jingle of my phone caused me to jump in my spot. I was on edge lately, even the Lion King theme song sets me off. Looking at the number, I grimaced at the name flashing up on my phone. Jackson.

Answering it though, I put on my nice voice "Hey Jackson"

"Hey, Elspeth you completely disappeared at lunch I was calling to see how you were?" he asked, I felt a smile pull at my face.

"I'm fine, I was just feeling a little overwhelmed by the school and all so I headed off early. Thanks for checking on me though" I replied, he chuckled.

"No worries hey are you busy tonight?" he asked, I frowned.

Please don't go there Jackson...please...

"No..." I said, trailing off my voice with concern.

"Good, I'm out the front. A few friends are going out for good old fashion night of pizza and bowling, so hurry up" he replied.

Bitting my lip, I threw myself off the bed and looked out my window. Without doubt, there he was sitting in his car. Looking up at the window with a big grin across his face, I laughed and sighed.

"Give me five minutes Fabio, and this better not be your stupid ass way of getting me to go on a date with you" I stated, he laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'd be classier than pizza and bowling" he replied.

"Sure, sure be down soon" I said, before hanging up on him.

Quickly changing into a fresh pair of jeans and my plaid red and black chequered shirt, I pulled my hair into a messy but neat fishtail and finished it off with my plaid chucks. Grabbing my bag, I bounded down the stairs two at a time. Almost running into Gerard, stopping I looked up at him and steadied myself.

"Sorry, excuse me" I said, attempting to step around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, I frowned.

"Out with a few friends from school, Jackson is waiting I have to go" I said, attempting again to step around him.

"What about Isaac Lahey?" he demanded, I laughed at his attempt of grilling.

"Please, like Isaac would ever be friends with Jackson. They may play on the same team together but they can't stand each other. Much like this family" I stated, before storming from the house.

Gerard and I never got along, obviously. Maybe it's because I knew he was just bad, I don't know what was bad about him. But it was just evil, pure evil. Smiling as I walked up to Jackson's car, jumping in I let out a burst of laughter as he hit the pedal, speeding off down the street before I had even closed the door properly.

"So how's everything in the life of Elspeth Argent?" he asked, as we were manoeuvring through the backstreets.

Shrugging I lead back into the seat "Nothing special, just trying to adjust to life here I guess" I stated.

He chuckled "Fair enough, living here's not that bad though. You got people like me" he said, nudging me playfully.

I smiled at him and shook my head "You're a dork, but I guess if it means anything to you. You're a dork that drives a nice car"

"Hey, I've picked up plenty cause of this car, dork's don't do that" he replied, faking being hurt.

"I'm sure the girl's line up for this car" I replied back.

"Yeah, but only certain girls get to ride the front seat" he stated, flashing me an awkward grin.

Crap, I fell for it. As much as I kind of knew his scheme, I fell into his stupid trap. I was on a awkward date with Jackson.

It was most definitely a date, although we were there with Danny and another guy. So basically a double date, which I wouldn't have minded if I was asked properly and not conned into the car. But I guess conning a stupid person is easy. I first noticed the date tendencies, when he offered to pay for my pizza and game. Then when I was mucking around in the arcade area, playing a quick round of the hoop game, he aligned his body behind me and helped me shoot the hoop. Of course, I could have made the shot either way. But something about the date made me feel kind of giddy. Maybe it was because I was actually acting like a teenager again, having a cute date.

Unfortunately I wasn't interested in Jackson this way, I mean he's a good looking guy and all but I guess he was just so jock that I didn't want to feel like his next trophy. Plus, I'd promised Lydia I wasn't keen on Jackson. Which was the whole entire truth, I honestly wasn't. It's sad to say, as much as I'd promised Lydia I wouldn't do anything. The teenage side came out in me, finding myself straddling Jackson in his Porsche making out in the car park of the bowling alley. This was one place I never thought I'd find myself.

Almost locking myself in place, Jackson's hand had a firm grip on either of my thighs. One of my hands was placed around his neck and the other on his cheek. As our tongues danced together, I couldn't help but feel normal and selfish like most teenagers are. Pushing my body back to catch a breath of air, I locked eyes with Jackson. He was smiling at me; his eyes were most definitely wild and completely trained onto me.

"I told you only certain girls get into my car" he stated, attempting to make me feel special.

I let out a small laugh "I'm surprised most girls fit, your car is tiny" I replied, he chuckled.

"It's big enough to fit you, that is all that I need to care about now" he replied, leaning forward to kiss me.

I pulled back "What do you think this it?" I asked him on the spot, hopefully de-fusing the bad decision I was making.

"I think this is me scoring myself Elspeth Argent as my girlfriend" he stated, landing a kiss on the hollow of my neck.

"Wait, what?" I said, pulling back again.

"You want me as your girlfriend?" I stated, slightly brought back.

He nodded "I've never been more drawn to a girl; you are constantly on my mind. From the moment I saw you walking down the halls of the school on your first day" he stated, I bit my lip.

He was saying everything that should be making me melt and throwing myself into his arms, but it just wasn't right.

"What if I don't want to be your girlfriend?" I offered.

He chuckled "Then I'd have the best one night stand with you, there's a lot we'd have to cover for me to be satisfied to considerate it over" he replied with a smirk.

Leaning closer, I smirked back. What the hell, live while we're young, Isaac never officially made his move and I don't owe anyone but myself some fun!

"How about we go back to yours then?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

NOTE – Yes, what you think happened did happen, I just wanted people to kind of see that there teenagers and they make stupid mistakes and that out hormones do drive us to do silly things most of the time. But don't fret, next chapter or so the long awaited Isaac and Elspeth drama will begin! Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha J


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

I don't know what it was but when Jackson pulled up at his house, I had time to adjust to the situation and knew very clearly what a mistake I was making. He smiled over at me and winked.

"Parents are gone for the week up in Oregon, so we have the whole house to ourselves" he purred, I smiled at him.

Getting from the car, I shut the door and glanced around the dark streets. Across the road and a bit down from Jackson's house was a boarded up home with crime tape around it. I frowned and cocked my head to the side.

"Hey, what happened over there?" I asked, turning back to Jackson.

Moving towards me, he shrugged. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he nipped at my ear.

"You know Isaac Lahey?" he asked, I felt my body instantly freeze up.

I managed to force myself to nod. I took a deep breath, I shouldn't be doing this. I had only freshly broken up with Kennedy and Isaac and I. Although it was an odd commitment, we were still kinda having a thing. Even if it was me yelling at him in the school car park, pulling away from Jackson I turned and faced him. He looked at me and frowned before sighing.

"Come on, I'll take you home. It was stupid to think you'd be that easy" he said, walking back over to his car.

I smiled at him and nodded "Thanks Jackson, you know you're not as big of a jerk as people make you out to be" I stated, he shrugged.

"Yeah, well don't tell people. My uber jerk persona works for me, get in the car" he stated, his voice sour.

Dropping me home, we parked out the front of the house. I turned to him and smiled at him again.

"Thank-you for tonight Jackson, although the night didn't end like you wanted I'm glad I got out of the house for a bit" I stated kindly.

He shrugged and grunted slightly "Whatever, I have curfew so I'll see you later" he stated, not looking at me.

I sighed, leaning forward I kissed his cheek and smiled lightly "Thank-you"

Getting from the car, I wasn't even half way up the path before he was speeding off down the street. I sighed in relief, so glad I didn't make that mistake! Making out with him was enough, flopping down in my bed I sighed in relief. School tomorrow was sure going to be interesting.

* * *

Arriving at school, Erica was waiting for me where I normally parked. I smiled at her; she smiled back with her usual prowling smirk.

Getting from the car, I waved good-bye to Alison who had her eyes trained on Scott near the school gates. Walking to Erica, I shot her an awkward look for almost looking as if she'd like to stab me with daggers.

"Hey Erica" I said.

"Hey Elspeth" she replied.

"What's up with you?" I asked, she shook her head and shrugged.

"Nothing how was your night?" she asked, I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Same old, did I miss much yesterday?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head.

"No but Isaac seemed to miss you" she said, with a smirk and nudged me playfully.

Laughing I shook my head "Please, that kid has had several times to make a move and he won't" I replied.

"Well maybe he just hasn't had the chance to get his mojo cranking" she replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey Elspeth!" Jackson called out, stopping me dead in my tracks.

Turning to him I felt my cheeks flush red, walking to him I waved good-bye to Erica. Meeting him halve way, he smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, I shrugged and smiled.

"A bit tired, you?" I replied.

"Over the moon, so um about last night" he started, I cringed.

"Yeah"

"I was thinking about it after you left and it's awkward that you didn't want to be more than friends and although last night was almost amazing, I think I tried to push you into a relationship too fast and until then I'm willing to wait and be your friend" he stated, I was caught off guard by his sudden act of kindness.

I smiled and nodded "I'd really like that Jackson, and last night is a secret for our ears only correct?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want people to know I got shot down by you. Our secret is safe with me" he smiled.

Glancing down the hallway, I caught sight of Derek standing at the end speaking to Scott and Stiles, although Stiles was rambling about something. He looked at me a amused smirk on his face, like he had heard our conversation. But he was a half a hallway away, impossible over the other kids and distance; I shot him a look before walking off. Walking into class, I took a deep breath and felt relief wash over my body. I was very concerned that Jackson would turn out to be a total douche about this. But thus far, so good, the bell soon rang and I headed off to Gym. I got too see Isaac which was a plus, but I all together suck at sports in general. The most I used to be able to do was run and I most definitely can't run anymore.

Heading over to the gym, I quickly changed into my gym clothes and went to go meet up with Isaac, Scott and Erica who were in my class. Waving I wondered over to them before class began.

"Students, this semester's assignment worth forty percent of your grade is with a partner you two are fitness trainers in a high class gym where workouts are designed to accustom the specific customer you will devise a workout scheme for your client based on a specific scenario. Choose your partners and line up in a straight line" the teacher boomed.

Smiling, I turned to Scott. Seeing Erica and Isaac would partner up immediately, he smiled back to me and moved to stand with me when a head full of blond hair stepped in front of him.

"Scott, you can be my partner. Isaac can be partners with Elspeth" she stated loudly, before whispering something to him.

He chuckled and shot us a look and chuckled some more before nodding and walking off with Erica. I frowned, turning to Isaac I smiled.

"I guess you're stuck with me, tada!" I said, weakly with a genuine smile.

He laughed and shook his head, grabbing my hand he pulled me over to the line where Erica and Scott were. A smile pulling at my lips, I was kinda crushing on this kid hardcore. Walking past, the teacher looked at Erica and Scott then Isaac and me. He laughed cynically, and looked straight to Isaac.

"Nice to see you're giving the new student a warm welcome, stop holding hands" he stated, laughing at his own joke.

Looking down, I noticed our hands were still entwined. Pulling away from him quickly, I took a step closer to Scott. The teacher handed us our assignment and a slip of paper that had our scenario on it. Reading it over, I sighed.

Scenario – An ex marine wants a workout that reminds him of his training, he wishes to practice this routine four times a week for an hour with no breaks.

"Yes, to all the students that groaned or sighed. You not only will be planning this workout, you lucky duckies will get to showcase it to me. So get running" he said, before blowing a whistle at us.

Grumbling, I walked away with Isaac close behind. Scooping up my bag, I rummaged through it to search for my book.

"So I guess we'll be running" he stated, I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh most definitely" I replied, with fake enthusiasm.

"So do you want to meet up after school and work on it also?" he asked, a flitter of butterflies washed through my stomach.

Looking to him, I felt my cheeks go red "s-sure, we can meet at mine or yours?" I asked, he smiled and shrugged.

"I kinda don't have the best house to do workouts in, what about that field near the playground?" he asked, I smiled and nodded tightly remembering the crime scene tape.

Something had happened with this kid...please don't be so damaged a relationship couldn't work...

"Sound perfect, god knows I don't think you'd get out of my house alive" I joked, he clenched his jaw before making an attempt at a laugh.

I frowned slightly, shrugging it off "Do you want to start this afternoon?" I offered he nodded in agreement.

"It's a date!" he stated, it was my turn to attempt a laugh.

The flitter of butterflies sent me into frenzy. My mind was racing at three different paces, with thoughts of how this afternoon would go. All I know is, I'm so grateful that I did not make that mistake with Jackson last night.

As the final bell rang, I exhaled in relief. I'd last the entire day without anyone mentioning last night and managed to score myself some alone time with Isaac. Catching up with Alison in the halls, I smiled at her brightly.

"Um, do you still need a lift home?" I asked, he frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, seeing I didn't bring my car" she replied with a awkward grin.

I shrugged "Okay, well Isaac's and I are studying this afternoon and I'm giving him a lift so be nice" I stated, she giggled and shrugged.

"I can't promise anything" she laughed, I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Do not mention anything about last night okay?" I stated more serious, she stopped and smiled and nodded.

"Of course, my cousin's sex life has nothing to do with me. My lips are sealed" she said, mimicking her lips being locked.

The flutter of butterflies through my stomach set me off when I noticed Isaac standing over by my car, waiting for me. He was casually talking to Erica, who they seemed to be in a heated conversation. Standing back was Boyd, watching the two of them. Glancing to Alison, she was clenching her jaw.

"Hey guys" I called out when I was close enough for it to not sound obnoxious.

NOTE – Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering haha) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory!


	17. Chapter 17

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

At the sound of my voice, both of them spun around and their scowls were replaced by two bright grins. Again, they were hiding something from me. I guess that's the just way things seem to roll in this town.

"Elspeth, you ready to go?" Isaac chirped in, attempting to distract me from the tension between him and Erica.

I shrugged casually "Sure, I'll drop Alison home before we head off to the park" I state, he nods.

"Oh, Elspeth did you hear about this party that happening this weekend? It's a rave, very incognito but I managed to snake you a ticket. Wanna join us?" Eric piped in, shooting daggers to Isaac.

I shrugged again and smiled "Um sure, how much do I owe you?" I stated.

"Seventy-Five, but for you I'll be kind and it'll only cost you thirty" she smiled, I laughed and shrugged.

"Um sure, I'll bring you it tomorrow" I smiled, she nodded.

"Great, it'll be great to see you there" she piped in, shooting another look to Isaac before walking off with Boyd following close behind.

Isaac turned to me and smiled "You're not really going to go are you?" he asked, frowning I shrugged.

"Why not?" I replied.

Alison wandered over now and was standing on the opposite car, looking awkward and avoiding eye contact with Isaac and myself. Blowing it off, I unlocked the car and got in to drive Alison home and start my study 'date' with Isaac.

Walking from my house, Isaac and I fell into light conversation about the weather and favourite things to do when we were young.

"I always collect owls" I state, showing off my owl phone case.

He chuckled "I collected comic books" he replied, I arched and eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Why don't you anymore?" I offered, is this boy for real?

Good looks, athletic and collects comic books. Make your move already doofus!

He shrugged, suddenly closing up "Just age I guess, I sold them a few years ago" he stated, moving more rigid.

Bitting my lip I nodded "I name my owls" I replied, he looked at me oddly.

Relaxing more and laughing lightly "Really?"

I nodded "Yep. I name them after famous historical people, too keep it interesting" I state, nudging him playfully.

He just laughed, walking across the field towards the abandoned jungle gym. The last time we were here, Isaac and I were playing a goofy game of hide and seek. I was almost certain that I was going to get to kiss him that night. I bit my lip harder walking there; glancing at him I noticed he was slightly nervous also. Maybe this park held a different memory to him than myself, who knows?

Pulling myself up on a platform, Isaac stood in front of me. He was eye level with me know, I smiled at him.

"Well, if you were a gym junkie navy seal who wanted to buff out" I joked, flashing off my non-existent muscles "What would be the first thing you'd do"

"Get off the roids man, those muscles are huge!" he joked, squeezing my arm as if there were muscle.

I giggled and pushed him away playfully. Grabbing my arm to steady him, he chuckled slightly and shook his head. Staring at him, I took notice that his fingers were still curled around my arm. Slowly moving down towards my wrist, my heart was beating quite quickly. I could feel the blood pump through my ears, was he finally going to make a move. Taking a step closer to me, his eyes locked in with mine. His hand lingering just above my wrist, I bit into my lip staring into his eyes.

Yes! Yes! I was finally going to kiss Isaac, something I'd wanted basically since I came to this stupid town. His hand finally clasped around my wrist, my heart skipping a beat. Leaning forward slightly, I watched as his face twisted in pain and he retracted his hand from my wrist with a hiss. I pulled back, staring down at my wrist and then his hand. It was sizzling slightly; again where Isaac had gripped laid the band my parents had given me. The same reaction occurred from Derek in the parking lot, what the hell was happening with these people?

I looked to Isaac confused, he looked at me in shock "Wolfsbane" he muttered, I frowned and looked to my bracelet.

"It's just a bracelet, are you okay?" I asked, jumping down from the platform and moving to him.

He nodded but stepped back "Yeah, look I think maybe we should postpone today, I have to go speak to Derek" he stated, avoiding eye contact with me.

My heart sunk into my stomach, I dropped my gaze to the floor and nodded "Um okay"

Turning around, I started to walk off. Heading towards the Argents, where I could sulk in privacy tonight about being rejected by the guy I wanted and coaxed by the guy I found sexually repulsive. Isaac's hand gripped around my opposite arm, so he was away from my bracelet. Turning my around, I looked up at him through my fringe. He smiled at me comforting though.

"I was planning on leaving you like this, now or in a few hours time" he stated, before moving his lips to mine.

He only pressed his lips lightly against mine, before I couldn't help myself but attack him like a wild dog. My hand latched onto his neck, the other in his hair. Pressing my lips down harder on him, the extreme flutter of my heartbeat was coursing adrenaline through my body. I felt a smirk pull at my lips when his body reacted the same as mine. His arms locked around my body, holding me tightly to him. Holding me tightly, I felt myself almost climbing up his body. He latched onto my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Locking me to him, not letting any moment be wasted on breathing, with my chest pushed against his. I could feel that his heart was too beating loud, thick and fast. Proving that maybe I wasn't making up the connection, my hand around his neck latched onto his shirt and I giggled as he hoisted me up to get a better hold of me.

"I have to go, honestly" he murmured against my lips, I shook my head.

"Derek can wait" I replied, taking in a steady breath I continued to maul him.

He laughed at me, his laughter shaking both of our bodies. I could tell he was actually moving, walking me back to the Argents it looked like. All the while, still basically making his move his free hand that wasn't locking me to his body roamed all over my body. Dragging his nails down the side of my body inciting an explosive reaction from me, I had never felt more attracted to anyone before.

Of course, I always thought Kennedy was attractive, but Isaac was beautiful. This was odd, because I never went for beautiful people. A more rugged appeal is what I aimed for. I felt his body stop moving as he held me closer, I my face was hot from him and my own embarrassment. I kind of just attacked this boy.

"I really have to go, I'll call you tonight" I said, murmuring against my lips.

I groaned slightly and pulled away from him and nodded "I guess so" I sighed playfully.

He laughed and kissed me lightly once more before I pulled myself away from him. Waving an awkward good bye to him, he started to walk down the path away from me. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling.

Shutting the door behind me, I first saw my Uncle. His jaw was clenched; his fists were balled up tightly. All my happiness was washed away; I flashed him an awkward smile.

"In the lounge room, now" he stated through clenched teeth.

I nodded sharply, crossing my arms I dragged my feet into the lounge room and sat on the couch as my Uncle joined me. Sitting across from me, he put his face in his hands and sighed before looking at me through his fingers.

"I guess she was right, you need to be told" he stated to himself, I frowned.

"Does this have anything to do with Isaac?" I asked, fiddling with the hem of top.

He nodded "This has everything to do with Isaac Elspeth" he stated seriously.

NOTE – Yes, what you think happened did happen, I just wanted people to kind of see that there teenagers and they make stupid mistakes and that out hormones do drive us to do silly things most of the time. But don't fret, next chapter or so the long awaited Isaac and Elspeth drama will begin! Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

The words swirled around in my head, Isaac? What did he have to do with anything that involved my uncle? Bitting my lip, I sunk back into my seat and crossed my arms firmly.

"Speak fast, I want to try and sift through the lies" I stated, he narrowed his eyes at me and clenched his jaw.

"Do you know what Argent means in French?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Silver" I replied, of course I knew my own family's history we were a bunch of deluded psychopaths that believed in the supernatural.

"Do you know our families history?" he asked again, I sighed and nodded.

"Yep, we were a bunch of hunters destined to chase something that doesn't exist. I did spend my entire childhood obsessed with our history thinking it was cool that our family fought werewolves" I groaned.

"Who said it doesn't exist Elspeth?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Common sense" I stated back.

"Scott, Erica, Boyd and yes Isaac what do they all have in common?" he asked again, I frowned and sighed with a shrug.

"I don't know, there all my friends?" I state, he sighs.

"We are hunters and your friends are what we hunt, your 'friends' are werewolves Elspeth, and how can you now understand where I was heading with his?" he snapped at me, his eyes tightening.

I barked out a dry laugh "Honestly?" I looked at him with amusement.

My father was right; our family really does consist with a bunch full of deluded psychopaths. I let out another bark of laughter; pulling myself up off the couch I shook my head.

"Maybe you should visit a doctor, supernatural creatures don't exist" I stated, before stalking off to my room.

Before I managed to slam my door accordingly, the yell of my uncle tugged at the bottom of my stomach.

"Yellow eyes and claws aren't the only beasts will haunt you now" he called out.

Slamming the door, I threw myself onto my bed and curled up into a ball and stared at the door. A scowl etched into my face, stupid family intervening. I actually thought that today may have been a good day; I mean I finally scored myself Isaac. But no, now my family are saying he's a fricken werewolf? Great, so now I know I have to keep him far away... But what if he's right, Isaac is different. Flipping out when he saw my uncle and Gerard, always evasive. The murder at his home that is just unspoken about at school, he is way too good at sport...along with Scott. Pushing myself up off the bed, I flung my door open and stormed back downstairs to my Uncle who was sitting on the couch, playing with a arrow casually. He smiled up at me and sighed.

"Don't you hate when the pieces fit together, lesson one starts tonight" he stated, for a moment I thought he was talking to himself.

Two thick arms wrapped around either arms, I gasped and looked to the same two men who were busted into my home when I was attacked. They were looking to my uncle; he smiled at me and nodded.

"I wanted to protect you but you and your cousin seem to have the same problem, you can't stay out of trouble. So I'll make sure you know how to protect yourself when he finally turns on you" he stated, handing the much larger man the arrow.

I frowned, beginning to struggle against their grasps he shook his head "You'll be as safe as a hunter in training can be, keep this a secret from everyone especially your friends at school"

All I came down for was answers, not being dragged into the night by two men I do not know. As bad as it sounds, I trusted him and believed that he knew what he was doing. You stupid teenager...I was taken to some weird burnt down house, tied to a stupid chair and given the arrow head I was told I could leave when I got from the chair. I was stuck there for six hours, gritting my teeth and feeling the rope burning into my wrists causing them to bruise and bleed in parts. The arrow head was unbelievably blunt, so I had to use the little force I had to try and weaken the rope before sawing through the last few strands.

The overwhelming relief when the ropes dropped to the ground, I grabbed my wrists and rubbed them assessing the damage. I sighed; I'll have to wear a long sleeved shirt for a few days. Opening the front door, I was relieved to see a car waiting for me to drive home. Taking my first step out, I caught sight of the shadow a moment too late.

Jumping out, it lunged towards me. Instead of taking a step back like they would think, I stepped forward my hand shoot out and grabbing the gun that was often kept in the holster by their hip. I was relieved to feel the metal brush my fingers, pulling it out. Within a few seconds the situation had changed to what my attacker had anticipated.

With the loaded gun aimed into his temple, his other arm was twitching from my nails digging into his skin.

"Gotta love pressure points, I was twelve when my parents taught me how to defend myself about things that don't exist. You're just as crazy as they where, but they weren't stupid enough to give me a blunt arrow head" I stated through clenched teeth, looking down at my attacker.

The shocked eyes of my uncle was returned, he frowned "Yeah I've had this stupid test before, for nothing. There is nothing out there! Focus your energy on finding my parents and leave me alone I'm trying to find some kind of happiness in this town" I said, before throwing his arm away from me and walking off with the the clip out, I threw the clip scattering the bullets and the gun in a different direction. Walking over to the car, I shot him one final glare before I drove home for the night.

NOTE – OH! Yeah, she knew something was up but chose to ignore it. Thinking her entire family are crazy, were you surprised?

Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha


	19. Chapter 19

NOTE – Just letting everyone know, although there short chapters this will be a long story. I can already feel it :) Hope you enjoy and feel free to review but I love that I have such a response to my story although I feel so dodgy with it ha ha. But any who, enjoy!

Pulling back my hair into a neat high pony, I locked my door last night and was thankful when I was not disturbed for the rest of the night. My entire family are nuts, great. I was forced to learn how to hunt things that did not exist when I was twelve. Of course my parents were a lot more intense then I would think my uncle and aunt would be. Instead of being stuck in a burnt down house, my parents tied me up in an abandoned pool where they turned the water main on. So I only had twenty minutes to get out alive, but I also had a very sharp arrow unlike the one I was given last night, so I was out in eleven.

Wearing a long sleeved dark purple top, I scoffed at the irony. The bruising around my wrists matched the colour closely. Pulling on my jeans, I grabbed my phone of its charger and attempted to sneak out of the house before running into anyone.

Slipping down the stairs, I had my hand on the door handle before I was stopped.

"Elspeth, sit" it was my uncle again; he was sitting at the dining room table.

Next to him was Gerard, I gulped and nodded. Moving to the table, I sat down as casually and guarded as I could possibly be. I flashed them an uncomfortable smile.

"I've been told you already know how to hunt" Gerard addressed me; I looked to him and nodded.

"I was taught to hunt the Argents imagination when I was twelve" I stated, he frowned.

"You're as stubborn as your mother" he stated, I shrugged.

"I'm more like my father actually" I state back, he laughed dryly.

"Did you not think both of your parents were hunters?" he asked, I frowned at me.

"I have to go to school; I have a life to live. I can't be wrapped up in your nonsense" I state.

"We will kill him; we aren't making any special pass for Isaac. When we track him down, we will rid this earth of another werewolf" my uncle stated, popping my mouth open in shock I looked at them both in disgust.

"Oh my god, you freak. Stay away from him" I said, repulsed by both of them.

Grabbing my bag, I stormed from the house opening my car I threw my things inside. Slamming my door shut, I had to drive off before I would lose everything entirely. Pulling up on the side of the road, I clenched the steering wheel tightly while taking several deep breaths to calm myself down. Rolling my shoulders, I pulled out and headed towards the school.

The school sent my stomach doing flips; I would have to talk to Isaac today. The fear of him rethinking about yesterday and deciding that I was a bad idea. Pulling up, Erica as normal was waiting for me. Instead of her usual scowl, her lips were pulled into an amused smirk. I flashed her an awkward smile and watched as she pulled her face into a bright smile.

"Hey" I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder and locking my car.

"Well hello, so did you have fun?" she asked me, I looked down my cheeks flushing.

I shrugged "Oh ya know" I muttered.

"Elspeth!" Alison called out; turning to her voice I frowned.

Getting from the car, my uncle was glaring at me from the seat of the car. She left the door open and leaned back in to talk to him. Using this opportunity, I grabbed Erica's wrist and pulled her into the school. She towed along easily behind me.

"Family issues?" she stated, I snorted.

Stopping near my locker, I sighed and leaned against the locker and laughed dryly "You have no idea, who knew that the Argents are actually a bunch of"

"Hunters, we know" Erica cut in, I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You know that my family are nuts?" I asked, she laughed.

"Sure, nuts" she said, the school drowning out the rest of our conversation.

Pushing off to class, I avoided Alison and my Aunt as they both searched for me several times throughout the day. I was unlucky in the fact that I would have Chemistry next with Alison. If I could slink around unnoticed before, it was quickly stopped.

Walking into Chemistry, I noticed Alison stiffen up as she clapped eyes with me. Moving over, she patted the chair besides her beckoning me to sit beside her. Moving quickly and taking my seat next to somebody I didn't take the time to notice. I pulled my book out of my bag and in the most childish sense, pretended that Alison did not exist. Glancing at the person beside me, I smiled slightly when I noticed Stiles looking at me with slight confusion but none the less a happy smile.

"I think Alison wants you" he muttered to me, I shrugged.

"Not on talking terms" I stated, trying to close the subject.

He frowned "Okay, how was your night?"

I shrugged "long, you?"

He smiled and shrugged "Same old, she doesn't look happy maybe you should just talk to her"

"Stiles, just drop it!" I snapped, he sighed and shrugged.

"Your loss, Argents you sure are stubborn" he muttered, turning around to speak to Lydia who was shooting me daggers.

I noticed almost instantly when Isaac entered the room, I'm guessing my face lit up like a Christmas tree. He glanced to me and smirked, his cheeks going a faint pink. That was a good sign; he wasn't regretting yesterday and hopefully wouldn't leave me high and dry. As long as I keep him away from my Uncle and Gerard everything should be good, he took his seat beside Erica who was looking to Alison with amusement as she was almost steaming with anger that I had been ignoring her all day.

Opening my chemistry book, a small note fell out onto my desk. I forced myself not to eye roll at the cheesy scenario. Opening the paper, I read the words carefully.

If they get in our way, we will kill them. Keep him off your grandfather's radar and he may live to see the summer dance. I'm your uncle, I want to protect you. Stay safe and understand that he will turn on your eventually. All wolves do.

Written in my uncles' handwriting, I re-read the note several times. So now, it's only my grandfather that wants to kill Isaac? Why must family be so confusing, I needed to get away from this place. If they want off the radar, I'll give a whole town away off the radar. I'd spoken about it several times about going back home and seeing what was happening. But I guess in a way my family forced my hand. I'm going home, real home for the weekend. Maybe then I can get some peace and figure out why I got stuck with such a crazy family tree.

... I wonder if Isaac would come with me.

NOTE – Sorry for the late update, I guess you could say life got in the way of me bending and creating Elspeth's life! Ha ha, hope you enjoyed! Please review! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way (Elspeth is pronounced Elle's Beth. In case you were wondering hahaJ) Reviews are appreciated, not mandatory! Haha


	20. Chapter 20 - Authors note

Bros and brodettes, I am writing you this note to inform you of the future of this story. I am currently putting it on hold as I have, sadly lost inspiration to write it anymore. Although, I as much as you all love Elspeth, I think her time has come to an end for know. Until Season 3 starts here, I don't think I can write without coming off forced and bland. I'd rather disappoint you this way, then have my arc of a story torn down by dodgy writing and bad communication. I shall start up again eventually, but that day is not today. Once again from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry.

Sincerly,

Dork with chalk (AKA GleeandTBfan)


End file.
